growing up cambrey
by xxhaveyoueverbeeninlovexx
Summary: cambrey is one of eight kids her parents are divorced and she is the youngest. she has a pretty crazy life. but when her friend preston introduces her to his new friend her life changes. suck at summaries but the story is really good plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up Cambrey**

**1. Siblings**

Having siblings was not easy believe me I know. You had your older brothers who were either over protective or annoyed you until you had to slap them and then got into trouble for it.

Then you had your younger brothers. The ones who had not fully 'matured' yet. They act like they are in kindergarten. Then comes the older sisters. Thought they know everything, and have gone through everything. They give you tips on boys and stay up until midnight with you.

And finally come the younger sisters. They like to play house and Barbie's. They look up to the older ones and wrap you around their finger.

Welcome to my world. I am one of eight. I have four brothers and three sisters. I have no idea why my parents wanted so many kids. Then again I wouldn't be here if they didn't. Now let's meet everyone, shall we.

Ok well first there is Mallory. She is the oldest and is in college. After Mallory comes Lauren and Lydia. They are the second- oldest in our bunch and twins. They are also in college.

Then comes Landon. He is a senior in high school and on the basketball team. After Landon is Blake. He is a senior in high school to. He is on the track team at school. Then Chase who is a junior in high school. He is on the baseball team.

Next down the line is Devon the youngest of the brothers. He is a sophomore in high school and like every other guy in our bunch is in a sport. Want to guess?

No, ok I'll tell you. He is on the football team. Finally comes me, Cambrey, I am the youngest of all of us. And I absolutely hate it. Although I do love my older siblings very much. I am a freshman in high school. I have a sport to, I run track like Blake. I love it.

My older brothers practically rule our school. No one messes with me because I have back up and they know they will get their face rearranged.

"Can you pass the waffles?" Chase asked Landon as we sat at the kitchen table for breakfast. It was like wild kingdom at my house in the morning and lunch and dinner. Ok maybe all the time, let me rephrase that.

Mallory, Lauren and Lydia were all gone out of state to college. So they couldn't give my brothers that big sister look. You know the one where, everything they do is idiotic, yeah that's the one.

We finished eating breakfast and Blake drove me to school in his car.

"I'll see you later Cammi." he called as we walked over to our separate groups of friends. Yeah he actually talks to me at school. Not like other brothers. Actually come to think of it anytime I see any of my brothers at school they say hi. Weird huh?

"Carmi!" Preston called out as I made my way to them. He calls me Carmi because my name was too long when we were kids, and my brothers already said Cammi so he wanted something different. Let me introduce to my friends.

Gosh you know there is a lot of introducing in my life! Anyway, point right. Preston is my best friend we have known each other since we were 3. His girlfriend and also my friend is Cara. Then comes Berkley and Paisley.

They are all awesome. The bell rang as I caught up to them. "come on Cammi let's get to class." Paisley said as we walked to our class. We had first hour together. Then I was with Berkley second. Then Cara third. Preston was with me fourth hour. Then we all had lunch and I went with Berkley again for fifth hour. Finally sixth was Cara. That was my schedule.

"DEVON WHERE DID YOU PUT MY IPOD!!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. Ok more like stomped. I was mad he always took my things. I walked into the living room to find him, Landon and Blake sitting on the couch.

"Why whatever do you mean Cammi?" he asked all innocent. Yeah that's right Devon steal my stuff then act all innocent like I'm the idiot. "You know what I mean now give it back." I told him. He got it out of his pocket and held it up over my head.

Which was no fair since he was taller than me. I jumped to get it. My eye smacked his hand and I took the opportunity. I held onto my eye and started crying. Well ok not real crying because it didn't hurt. See I could make real tears when I fake cried, so it always seemed like I was really crying. One thing all my brothers didn't like was for me to be hurt. I always loved that about them.

I heard gasping as I fake-cried. "Cammi are you okay I'm sorry." Devon said and hugged me to him. Stupid Devon. I continued crying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my ipod in his hand down to my side.

I quickly grabbed my ipod and raced up to my room. I locked the door behind me. I could hear laughing coming from the living room. "CAMBREY NOELLE NICHOLSON I CANNOT BELEVIE YOU DID THAT!" Devon yelled at me. Funny I could hear him like he was standing next to me even though he was all the way downstairs.

"Paisley's here Cambrey." I heard someone call from downstairs. Chase maybe? I ran downstairs. "hey paisey." I said as I let her inside. "are you ready to go to the mall?" she asked. "yeah." I said and got my coat.

"Hey Cammi can I talk to you real fast." Landon asked and pulled me away. Paisley motioned it was ok, besides she has two brothers herself. "yeah Landon?" I asked. "hey umm… yeah what in the heck do you think your doing?" he asked. Did he not just hear Paisley say mall or was it just me?

"Going to the mall." I answered. "You are not going dressed like that Cammi." oh so now he is deciding what I wear. Ha Ha funny, no. "what's wrong with my skirt and Tank top?" I asked him. "All the guys there will stare at you." he said. Yes and that was a bad thing why? Maybe I wanted a boyfriend. A cute one that is nice. And he has to have green eyes…, right point.

"ugh. Landon I am going to the mall." I said and walked back to the door. Paisley drove to the mall. Paisley just turned 16 a few months ago and got a car. We met everyone there. Berkley, Cara, Paisley and I went shopping while Preston went to find one of his friends that was supposed to meet us here to.

"what did you not eat at the mall today?" Landon asked as we sat at the table for dinner. I was having my third piece of chicken. So know he decides to be funny. Nice.

"no I did." I told him and the rest of my brothers laughed. We got finished with dinner and I took my shower. I got my flannel pants on and a old t-shirt and got into bed. I sat up for a little while watching TV, then went to sleep. I had had a good day today. Although my brother did decide to tell me what to wear, but hey that's my life.

"BLAKE SHUT THE MUSIC OFF!!" I yelled. Yeah my crazy life. I cannot believe my brothers even have girlfriends when they blast music at 10 at night when everyone else is trying to go to sleep. Sigh. Stupid brothers.


	2. 2getting a date for someone else & sick

**2. Getting a date for someone else and sick**

" oh come on Carmi!!" Preston said whining. Preston come on I so don't want whining. I whine not you. "NO!" I said for the fourth time. "But why. All you have to do is ask Berkley." he whined again. "Fine what's the guys name?" I asked. Preston wanted me to get a date for his new friend. We were going to meet him tonight his name was Jace. Preston wanted to get Berkley and Jace to go out. Umm… Preston did you ever think that Jace might not even like Berkley? No you didn't because you are a _guy_. Stupid guys.

"hey umm Berkley I wanted to know if you would go out with Jace?" I asked we were at my house now, sitting in my room with the door wide open. "I would have to meet him first Cammi." she told me and I nodded. Preston just didn't understand that. "so Cammi have you ever kissed a boy yet. I mean I haven't but I was wonder-" Berkley was saying. "umm no she hasn't, have you." Chase said and walked in quickly. Now maybe it was just me but I could have sworn he was at baseball practice. Stupid brothers. "chase get out!" I yelled as I threw a fluffy green pillow at him. "green nice, but really have you?" he said. "no now get out." I said and tried to push him. Of course he didn't move. "fine fine I'm going. Oh and dinner starts in 20 and Blake said he needed you." he said as he walked out. I swear I need to get this room sound proof or something. Berkley laughed. "ok Cammi I better go. I probably have dinner to in a little bit." she said. "ok love ya like a sister." I said and we did our handshake. "you to." she responded and I walked her to the door. She lived two houses away.

I went to sit on the couch in the living room after another round of wild kingdom. All my brothers were sprawled out in the living room. Devon and Landon were the only two on the couch. I sat in between them and layed my head on Landon's shoulder. Brothers came with advantages you know. Devon had the remote and flipped through the channels. I fell asleep. I don't know why I was so tired.

I woke up. Well not open my eyes, wake up, like when you have your eyes closed but you all of the sudden started hearing what was going on around you, yeah that. I woke up to "I cant wake her up she looks sick but I really have to go to the bathroom." that was Landon. That was so sweet he would not wake me up because of that. "yeah she does look pale. Here." it was Chase who said that. I didn't know I was sick. Although I haven't looked at myself lately. Then I felt me being picked up. I layed my head on Chase's chest. Oh my gosh I never noticed how comfortable my brothers were. "thanks." I heard Landon say and run out of the room. I felt Chase move and sit. I did not open my eyes I was to tired. I felt my head on his legs then something soft drape over my body. A blanket? I loved being the youngest!! My brothers weren't as nice to Mallory or Lauren or Lydia as they were to me. Suddenly I heard footsteps and "Is she ok?" It was my mom. Wow am I really sick? I didn't feel sick when I layed down. "I think she has a fever mom." Chase told her. "I'll go finish putting the dishes back mom." I heard three voices. Blake, Devon and Landon probably. "ok thank you boys. Let me get the thermometer." she said and walked away. I dared to open my eyes, afraid of if I was dizzy or not. I opened them and my head started pounding. The room was moving a little. "Chase can you stop moving please." I asked. His hand came to my forehead and it was cold. I reached my hand up to my forehead and put my hand on top of his to keep it there. "I'm not moving Cambrey." full name alert not good. I must really be sick. "oh." I said and closed my eyes again. The spinning stopped. Yay! I wasn't moving anymore! "ok I have the thermometer." my mom said as she walked back in the room. I heard it go into my ear, it beeped and was taken out. "102." she simply said. " Blake get a wet washcloth please." she yelled in the other room and I cringed. "mom try not to yell." Chase said as soon as he saw my face. "sorry." she said.

I felt Chase carry me up the stairs. I felt being layed down on something cushioning. I realized it was my bed. I must have fell asleep again on Chase. He put my comforter on top of me, kissed my forehead and closed the door as he walked out. I dared to open my eyes from the last time. I opened them though and nothing was spinning. I looked down at myself and found that either one of my brothers or my mom put me in a t-shirt and flannel pants. I closed my eyes once again. I hated being sick!


	3. 3 meeting Jace

**3. Meeting Jace**

"ok so get to the diner at 6 sharp." Preston said to us as we walked back from lunch. "ok, ok!" I told him. It was like eighth time he had said that since this morning. His problem was us meeting Jace. He was so excited for all of us to meet him. I walked to my locker and got my books. Two more hours.

"I'm home! Can someone drive me to the diner at six?" I called as I dropped my backpack on the hook. "Why are you meeting a boy there?" Blake asked. "What's going on?" Landon asked and walked into the entry where Blake and I were standing. "Cammi is meeting a boy at the diner at six and wants one of us to drive her there." Blake answered him. That's no fair I didn't get to answer! Why do they jump to conclusions so quickly?

By that time Devon and Chase were standing with us. "I can't believe you started dating and didn't tell mom!" Chase said. Yeah I didn't tell mom because I am _not_ dating! Idiot brothers. Then all of the sudden all of my brothers were talking all together about me dating. Wow my family is messed up.

I screamed to get their attention. They all looked at me wide eyed. "I am not dating guys. Preston wants Berkley, Paisley, Cara and I at the diner at six because he wants us to meet one of his new friends that moved here. Geez I can't even finish a sentence in this god forsaken household!" I yelled the last part. I went upstairs to my room. "I'll drive you Cammi." Devon called to me.

"I'm ready!" I yelled down the stairs. It was five forty-five. Preston wanted me to be a little early. Devon drove me there. "Have fun Carr." Devon said as I got out. I told him I would call him to come pick me up. He called me Carr because he wanted a different nickname for me when other family wasn't around. Devon was the one I was closest to.

"Carmi!" Preston yelled and I was pretty sure he whole diner could hear. Nice because I really wanted my arrival announced. Thanks Preston! "ok where is the famous Jace?" I asked and sat down I the booth. "that would be me." he said and waved his index finger in the air and smiled. My heart started pounding. He looked cute. Like not just cute, like I -just- hopped- out- of- a- Abercrombie- magazine cute. He had the green eyes I wanted and he had blonde hair. He was cute. Wait I think I already said that. Say something you idiot! "you must be Carmi." he said. Apparently it hadn't been more than a five seconds since I was daydreaming. "Cambrey actually." I told him. I extended my hand and he shook it.

"it's nice to meet you Cambrey." he told me. Everyone talked for an hour and drank milkshakes. I learned a lot about him. He had two siblings. One older brother and one little sister. His brothers name was Corey and his sisters name was Terri. He didn't know about my big jumbo jet family yet. Good thing right.

"so did you like Jace?" Preston asked the next day. "Yes why?" he sounded excited. "well I have a surprise for you." he told me. "what?" I asked. He didn't get to tell me though because the bell rang. "tell me at lunch." I called to him as Paisley and I walked into our classroom. He nodded at me. Surprise about Jace? Wonder what that meant.


	4. Chapter 4you what!

**4. You what?!!**

I sat down at the lunch table. Cara was practically hanging on Preston. "What I was going to say was tha-" Preston was saying but shut his mouth when Jace sat down next to me. Weird. We all ate and nobody talked. "Hey Cambrey can I talk to you by you locker?" he asked me. "Sure." We walked outside to my locker. "I wanted to tell you something very important." he told me and looked straight at me.

He picked up one of my hands and held it in his. What in the world did this boy think he was doing? He could get his butt kicked for doing that. "I like you, a lot." he told me. He what!!? "You what?!!" "I like you." he repeated. Is that what Preston wanted to tell me? Wow.

"So do you want to go on a date?" he asked. I smiled. I misewell do it he is going to find out anyways. "I'll pick you up at seven." he said. "Ok." I said as he walked away.

I walked outside as he pulled up. It was seven. My brothers already knew I was going on a date and were freaked, but they took it ok after that. "Hello Cambrey." Jace said as he opened the door for me. "Hi Jace." I responded. He drove for a little while and pulled into my favorite restraunt. It was a hamburger joint. It was a 'seat yourself' place. We sat down in a booth and started talking. "So tell me about your family." he said. Great just what I wanted. Him to know about my jumbo jet family on our first date.

I took in a breath and started. "Well my mom and dad are divorced. I get to see him every summer, he lives in Iowa." I explained. That seemed normal so far. Just wait Jace, just wait. I went on. "I am one of eight." I said and waited for him to go into a state of shock. He didn't. "Really! That's so cool." Oh that was new.

"Mallory is first she is in college. Then come my twin sisters Lauren and Lydia who are also in college. Then comes Landon. He is a senior in high school and on the basketball team. After Landon is Blake. He is a senior in high school to. He is on the track team at school. Then Chase who is a junior in high school. He is on the baseball team. Next down the line is Devon the youngest of my brothers. He is a sophomore in high school and on the football team. Then finally there is me and I'm on the track team like Blake." That is the un-normal part.

"That's cool Cambrey I always wanted a big family they're exciting." he said. "Define exciting Jace." I said and we laughed. He drove me home and said we would talk about my family later. He apparently likes my family. Good.

I was happy. I had my first date tonight and I loved it. I'm glad he liked my family.


	5. Chapter pany

**5. company**

It was one week later. Jace has been extremely umm… friendly. We were inviting his family over for dinner tonight. My sisters were coming home from college tonight to, so they got to meet him. Pray for me guys. A mom that can embarrass me. Three sisters that can ask and do stupid things. And four brothers that can question him to death. I'm going to have a fun night! Insert sarcasm here.

I was pacing around the kitchen. Although it was only an hour before he came, I was pacing. "What's wrong with you?" Blake asked as he walked in and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Jace is coming tonight. Here in our house, in this kitchen. With all of us around." I exasperated to him. He started doubling over in laughter. Don't laugh at me this a serious matter.

"Well Cammi we can't just let the guy in and eat. I mean come on it's our house." he told me and pulled me over to the kitchen table and sat me down. He sat down next to me and put on his serious face. I could tell he finally got why I was pacing. Thank you Jesus! "You like him don't you Cambrey?" he asked. Uh oh seriousness and my first name in the same sentence! He must really get it. I didn't say anything. I put my arms on the table and layed my head on them then nodded. He was right I did like him, a lot.

"Don't freak Cams everything is going to go smoothly." Yes everything will go perfectly fine after they interrogate him! Keep dreaming buddy! "We won't interrogate him, I'll talk to Landon, Chase and Devon ok?" he told me. He knew what I was thinking. I nodded my head again. "Thank you." I said and hugged him. "Anytime." he told me and walked out of the kitchen.

I was sitting in my room just staring at the ceiling when the door bell rang. "I'll get it. I'll get it. I'll get it. Nobody else move I got it." I yelled as I ran. "Hey everyone I think Cambrey's got it!" I heard Landon yell from the living room and everyone else snicker, as I opened the door. "So hear you got it." Jace said and smiled. Ok more like smirked. "Hi." I told him. "Did you get it yet Cammi?" Devon yelled through the entry as he walked towards us. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Devon." I yelled back at him as I let Jace and his mom in the house. His mom and dad were divorced to. His brother and sister lived with his dad in Colorado. "Let the fun begin." I said and Jace heard me because he smiled.

Him and his mom met everyone and we were at the table eating. "Can you pass the potatoes Chase?" Lydia asked. He handed her the bowl. "Here Chase." Lydia said and held the bowl out to Chase. "Why can't you put them right there?" he asked cockily and pointed to a spot right beside her arm. "There isn't enough room, idiot." "There's plenty and don't call me an idiot." I turned to Jace and just like everyone else at the table he was looking at them. "Remember how you said you liked big families?" I asked him. "Yeah." "Hang onto that." I told him and he started smiling.

"Bye I'll see you at school Monday!" I said as I walked them out. "I'll text you when I get home." he told me. We had swapped phone numbers. He said he had something to tell me on Monday after school. We had arranged for me to go over to his house and study. Lauren was going to pick me up later. My sisters were staying for two or three weeks. I had a good time at dinner tonight. I hope he still liked big families after tonight.


	6. 6 just another monday?

6. Just another Monday?

**I was at my locker looking at myself in my mirror. I saw him behind me. "I had fun Saturday Cambrey. Your family was very fun." he told me as he walked me to my class. "Yeah. I'm sorry about the fighting though they usually never fight. They probably did that to annoy me because I like you." as soon as I like you came out I put my hand over my mouth. As if that could make the words have not been said. **

**He smiled at me. "It's ok Cambrey actually that is what I was going to tell you. I like you. You just made that so much easier for me. Now we can skip that whole awkward part and I can ask you my question." he told me, still smiling. "You like me to?" I asked in disbelief. Wow Cambrey. Now he is going to think your idiotic. He just said a whole speech and all you got out of it was that he likes you. He laughed a tiny bit. "Yes I do. Can I ask my question?" he said. "Oh yeah of course sorry." "I was wondering if you would like to go on a second date Friday." he said. Wow I thought he was going to ask my to be his girlfriend. This guy is good. He takes things fast and yet makes the slow so its not awkward and sudden. **

"**I would love to would you like to go to the diner or that new pizza place that opened up Thursday?" I asked. "How about the diner." "Yeah that sounds good." I told him and went into the class room. **

"**You seem happy missy." my mom told me as I sat at the counter with my backpack. Jace and I decided not to study today. "Why is Cammi happy?" Landon asked and took a drink of water from his water bottle as he entered the kitchen. "I got a second date with Jace Benet." I said and Landon spit his water out. "YOU WHAT!!" he yelled. All my brothers and sisters were in there in seconds. "What's going on?" Lauren asked as she ran in with everyone else. "Yeah what is going on? You seemed fine with me going on a date with him a week ago and now suddenly you don't like that idea!!" I yelled right back in his face. "Yeah well I thought it was a one time thing and you would never go out again. The guy is probably just playing you Cambrey." Don't give me that first name crap idiot. "For your information Jace actually likes me! He told me **_**and **_**walked me to my class!" I yelled. "Yeah well what happens when you find out he cheated on you with someone!" he yelled back. "He would never do that and you have no authority over who I date Landon. You have had 10 girlfriends and I didn't say anything about it!" What is he my father?**

**I ran past everyone in the kitchen entrance to my room. I grabbed one of my pillows and held it to my chest. I hated brothers they thought they needed to protect you. Well I didn't need protecting. He had no say in what I did or didn't do. If I wanted to take a plane to New York I would by god do it. He had no say and it made me mad that he thought he did. "Landon Andrew Nicholson what in the world do you think you are doing?" I heard my mom yell at him. I knew everyone was still in there. "I was just trying to protect her." I heard him say in a normal tone to her. None of us would dare yell at our mom. She would send us off to our father to live with or ground us for the rest of our lives. "That is my job Landon. I think Jace is a very nice boy and his mom is just as nice. And I can assure you that I have not liked some of the girls you have brought home." she told him. Thank you mom. "Yeah I didn't like Ashley." I heard Devon say and Mallory agree. I shuddered at that name. That girl had had some problems. She thought we were all out to get her or do something bad to her. "I'll go apologize." he told everyone. "I want to hear no yelling are we clear?" she asked. "Yes." he said.**

**I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away I don't want to talk." I said. "Please let me in. I want to apologize." he said and he was begging. I got off my bed and unlocked my door. "What." I said in an angry voice. I let him in and he sat down next to me on my bed. "Listen Cambrey I'm sorry. I really am I just don't want him to hurt you." he said rubbed up and down on my upper arm. "He won't Landon." I told him. "You don't know that Cambrey." Landon shook his head. "Your right I don't unless I give him a chance." I told him and finally met his eyes. He sighed "Fine but if I find anything wrong or suspicious about him I'm telling you." I nodded. "Landon I need to talk to you about something." I said seriously and he looked up at me. "What's wrong?" "Nothing I just don't know what to do." I said truthfully. "About?" he probed me to go on. "Well what if he asks me to be his girlfriend?" I saw him smile a little. "Cambrey you just fought with me about him for fifteen minutes, you like him don't you?" he asked. "Yes." "Do you trust him?" "I don't know." I told him truthfully. "I approve Cammi. I think Jace is trustworthy of you." he said. I hope we had this conversation if I figured out I love him. "Ok then I have nothing to be worried about." "Nothing we have your back." he told me. "I love you Landon." I said as he was about to walk out. "I love you to Cambrey." he said as he turned around. Ha and I thought this was just another Monday. Little did I know this was going to happen.**


	7. 7second date

**7. Second Date**

"I'm home if anyone cares!" I yelled through the house as

I went up the stairs to my room. "Hi!" I heard someone say from downstairs. Lauren maybe? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. Jace of course. _pick you up in 20_. The text said. Pick me up NO!! I ran to my closet and looked. Nothing. No I had to find an outfit. "BERKELY!! BERKLEY!!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"What calm down I'm sure whatever it is we can fix." you are sooo wrong Berkley so wrong. "Jace is picking me up in 20 minutes and I have NOTHING to wear! You need to come over." I said. "ok I'll be there in a second." she told me. We hung up and two seconds later I heard the doorbell ring. "I'LL GET IT NOBODY ANSWER IT I GOT IT!" I yelled. Devon came around the corner. "DEVON DON'T YOU DARE GET THE DOOR!" I yelled at him. I opened the door. "Come on Berkely move faster!" I said to her. "Cammi I'm moving as fast as you." she told me.

"What's going on in here?" Devon asked us as he walked in my room. "Jace is picking me up in about 16 minutes and I have nothing to wear." I said. "Carr you have a whole closet full of clothes." he said. "Get out Devon!" I yelled at him. "Girls have weird mood swings." he said as he walked out. "I DON'T HAVE MOOD SWINGS!!!" stupid Devon.

I finally had an outfit picked out. It was a dark blue dress with frills. I had my hair up twisted and had curls hanging down. I walked out just as he pulled up. Berkley had gone home a few seconds ago. "Hello again Cambrey." Jace greeted me as he opened my side of the car. "Hi." we drove a little ways to the diner. We found a booth. Actually it was the booth we sat in last time. We had hamburgers and chocolate milkshakes. Awesome date I have to tell you. We talked a little while and he drove me home. "Thank you for the date." I told him. "Your welcome." he said. Suddenly it happened. His lips were on mine. "Goodnight Cambrey." he told me. I waved at him. He drove off, but I just stood there. Did he just kiss me? Whoa!!

I walked in the house. "What's up with you?" Devon asked. "I…I think…I think Jace just kissed me." I told him and my fingers came to my lips. "GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM GET IN HERE!!" Devon yelled and I heard shuffling feet. "What's wrong?" Mallory asked. "Cambrey just got her first kiss." Devon said. I think I saw my sisters smile. And maybe my brothers to. I think they accepted me growing up. I wasn't sure of any of it though. I was to busy still tracing over my lips with my fingers.


	8. Chapter 8say yes

**8. Say yes**

"Ok so what happened? Did he kiss you? Tell me tell me!" Berkley practically screamed at me as we walked into the building of the high school. "It was awesome Berkley. We went to the diner and had milkshakes. Then he drove me home and.." I didn't get to finish though because Berkley's new boyfriend Steven came up to us. "Hey Steven hold on. Then what?!!!" Berkley told him then turned to me. "Then he kissed me and said goodnight." I said. We both grabbed each others hands and jumped up and down squealing.

After I ate lunch I felt something weird was going to happen. I don't know. I went to my locker and I was real surprised when I saw Jace standing there waiting for me. "Hey." I said as I did my combination. "Hello Cambrey." he replied. Ok something's up. "Is there something wrong Jace?" I asked and turned to him. "No I was just going to do something later today. Can you meet me at the waterfall at six tonight. I'll take you home." he said and I nodded. "Six." I agreed.

"Devon I need to talk to you." I said as I looked for him. "What's wrong Carr?" he asked. Apparently I had worry in my voice. "Well Jace wants me to meet him at the waterfall tonight at six can you drive me? He said he would take me home." I asked. He nodded. The waterfall was like our secret hide out only me and Jace new about it. Ok and now Devon to.

I took a deep breath as I unlocked my side of the car. I was about to get out when Devon said "Cambrey." I turned around. "Yes Devon?" I asked. "Say yes." he told me. I got out and he drove off. What in the world was he talking about?


	9. Chapter 9that one word

9. That one word

**I walked down the gravel road a little ways until I saw Jace. He was sitting on the grass part by the small river that the waterfall flowed into. "Hello Cambrey." What was with him and my full name? He always said hello instead of hi. "Hello Jace." I said. Two could play that game. Whatever the game was anyways. I sat down next to him on the grass. "I had an important question Cambrey." he told me as he looked at my face. "What is it? Is it something bad?" Please don't let it be bad. He smiled at me. "It's depends on how **_**you**_** look at it." Ok now I was terribly confused, he wasn't making any sense. **

"**Ask." I simply said. I couldn't wait any longer. "Would you like to commit to being my girlfriend?" he asked. Girlfriend? His **_**girlfriend**_**! That was big. It wasn't bad though. "I do.. I mean yes, yes I will be your girlfriend." I said. I DO!! What the heck Cambrey now he is going to think your already thinking way ahead to marriage. He smiled at me. **

**We got up and he held my hand as we walked to his car. "I do? What did you mean by that?" he asked and he was serious. He didn't find it funny and would make fun of me like any other guy would. "I don't know, but I'll tell you when I figure out." I told him and he nodded. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow at school Jace." I said as I got out of his car. Ok well he opened the door for me and walked me to the door. "Goodbye." he told me. He walked back to his car as I walked into my house. **

**My sisters were still here. "MALLORY, LAUREN, LYDIA GUESS WHAT!!" I had hid my excitement in front of Jace and now I was going crazy with excitement. "What Cambrey? What's wrong?" they all said at the same time. I just smiled at them. My brothers and mom were slowly walking into the entry to see what all the noise was about. "I got some awesome news!" I told them. My sisters and mom nodded and smiled as I smiled back at them. They were trying to get me to go on. "I got a boyfriend!" I said to everyone. "It's Jace isn't it? That boy is dead." my brothers all said together. Wow I tell them I got a boyfriend and the first thing they do is want to kill the guy. Insert aw here.**

"**Yes it's Jace? What's wrong with Jace?" I asked them. We were in the living room now. Mom had to go to work a couple of minutes ago. She was happy for me. "There is everything wrong with Jace Cambrey. I knew I shouldn't have left you with him." Devon said. "You said to say yes." I told him and smiled. "Yeah but I didn't know you would actually take it. How did you know that's what I meant?" "I'm just that good." I told him. "He's still going to be dead tomorrow. I hope you liked having a boyfriend for twelve hours." Devon said. I knew they were kidding, at least I think. "I'm going to take a shower." I said and got up from the couch. I could hear the TV come on as I walked upstairs.**

**I took my shower and sat in my bed. I had my first kiss yesterday, my first boyfriend today, what was going to happen tomorrow marriage? I was on a roll. I liked Jace and I knew I could trust him. I could put my faith in Jace Benet. Awesome right? **


	10. Chapter 10thunderstorm

10. Thunderstorm

**I had always been afraid of thunderstorms ever since I was little. I don't know if it was the lightning the thunder or the loud "boom". Probably all of it. The only people who knew were Devon, Jace and my mom of course. Well now Jace knew. I am up all night during thunderstorms. I never get any sleep. I just sit on my bed under the covers with my knees pulled up to my chest. I cry most of the time. Devon always comes in my room and sleeps with me when they come. Let's get to me and Jace though instead of my thunderstorm phobia. Hey that's a cool word. Point, right. **

**Jace and I have been dating for a whole month now. It was June twelfth today. Sunny with a chance of a thunderstorm later tonight. Funny how that works. On this sunny day guess what is going on in the Nicholson household. Yes you guessed right, Jace is over. My sisters were away at college. My brothers and mom had gotten used to Jace. He was on the basketball team at school. So of course Landon loves him. I think he is more in love with Jace than I am. Insert ew here. **

**I walked out on the back patio to find Landon and Jace playing basketball and Chase, Blake and Devon sitting at the table. We had a huge patio. Mom was at work and wouldn't be home until seven or eight tonight so I couldn't tell her about my thunderstorm problem. I didn't want to tell Jace. I really wanted to talk to Devon. "Devon?" I asked as I sat next to him on the bench. Blake and Chase went back into the house to do whatever odd boys do. "What's wrong Carr?" he asked and put his arm around my shoulders. "There is going to be a chance of a thunderstorm tonight." I told him and looked up at him. "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time ok?" he asked me. I nodded. Devon was my favorite brother. He listened and got my problems. Ok well not the 'I-have-nothing-to-wear-on-my-date' type stuff, but everything else he understood. I loved him. **

**Jace had went home over three hours ago. I was in bed just listening. I jumped back as I heard another boom of thunder. Devon was sitting right there beside me just like he said he would. Soon enough my alarm went off when the time was six. Devon kissed me on the top of my head and went to take a shower for school. I went to the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. **

"**Cambrey? Cambrey?" I heard someone say. "Huh? What?" I asked the voice. I realized I was in math class with my arm laying on the desk as a pillow. I quickly snapped my head up. Everyone was staring at me including Preston and Jace. Math was fourth hour for us. "Cambrey do you know the answer or not?" Mrs. Hampton asked me. "No I don't Mrs. Hampton." I told her. "Cambrey principals office I will not have sleeping in my math class." I nodded. I gathered my stuff quickly and walked out and down the hall. **

"**Do you know why your in here Miss Nicholson?" the principal ,Mr. Ripley, asked me. "Yes sir I went to sleep in math class." "I'm not going to call your mother but I am one of your brothers." he notified me. "Can you call Devon sir? He knows why I went to sleep." I asked. Mr. Ripley agreed. "What's wrong? What happened?" Devon asked worried as he rushed into the office. I was slumped in my chair. You know like sliding down into your seat except I wasn't sliding. **

"**Well Mr. Nicholson it seems Cambrey fell asleep in math class." he informed Devon. Devon glanced at me. He was not mad he was concerned. This always happened at least once after thunder storms. "Mr. Ripley Cambrey was up all night during the thunder storm. She is very frightened of them. I was in there with her all night." he explained. "That is no excuse for falling asleep in class Mr. Nicholson. I am going to let you off the hook though this time." he said to Devon then was speaking to me for the last part. **

**I nodded and thanked him. "Go to lunch." he said as the bell rang. Devon and I walked out of there. "I love you." I told him and hugged him. He hugged me tightly to him. "I love you to Carr. Now go eat a good lunch." he said. I let him go. He kissed the top of my head and we headed towards the cafeteria. **


	11. 11Tiffany is coming to town

11. Tiffany is coming to town

**I walked to the table. "Why did you fall asleep in class? Oh." Jace said. He had figured it out. "What did I miss?" Preston asked. "There was a thunderstorm last night." I simply said. "What does that have to do with you falling asleep?" "Nothing." Jace and I said together. Preston just nodded. **

"**Why didn't you tell me I would have stayed." Jace said as we made our way to my locker. "I know I just, we had school today so you know." I told him. I think he understood. We got home from school and walked into my house. It was all decorated. "What's going on in here?" I asked while we made our way into the kitchen. **

"**Your cousin is coming into town honey." my mom said as she looked at us. I froze I hated cousins coming because that meant evil would come with them. "Which one mom?" I asked. "Oh tiffany's fa-" "NO!! I'm not letting tiffany in she's not allowed in this house. She will ruin everything mom!" I practically yelled at her. "Room now." she told me. I grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him with me to my room. I locked the door behind me. **

"**What's wrong with tiffany Cambrey?" Jace asked me and sat me on his lap. What's not wrong with tiffany? She is the evil that her family brings. She likes to make my life completely miserable every time she comes. Then she goes home and I have to live through living heck for the next three weeks. She always likes to have what I have. So she does whatever she can to get it. Once she wanted my favorite Barbie so she stole it and my mom just thought I lost it. "Everything." I told him. I got up from his lap and did hand motions as I talked. "She always wants what I have. She's evil. Pure evil." I continued telling him. **

"**Do you like the roast Cambrey?" my mom asked me. "Yes." I would not say more than one word ever since she said evil was coming. Jace had stayed for dinner and he was staying the night because tomorrow was Saturday. The day evil was coming. Soon enough it was morning. I heard the doorbell ring. "Hello Tiffany." I heard mom say. She was the only one of our nine that didn't think she was evil. Then again she always sucked up to my mom. "Hello Aunt Tasha." I heard the evil say. My sisters did not come home for this. They were smart. **

"**Cambrey come say hi to Tiffany." my mom yelled up the stairs. "Come say hi to tiffany." I said as I tried to mimic my mom. Jace laughed. I walked with him hand in hand down the stairs. Tiffany was in the living room. The only one I might add. My brothers were out at the mall and would be home later. They didn't know evil was here yet. **

"**Hello Tiffany." I said. I was still holding on to Jace's hand. Ok more like squeezing it, but you couldn't tell. "Hello Cambrey, oh who is this you have here." she asked and focused all her attention on Jace. So like her. "This is my boyfriend Jace." I told her. "Oh to bad your already taken cutie. I would be all over you." she said. Ugh I hated her! "Well he is. Come on Jace let's go." I told him. "Very controlling isn't she Jace. If you want someone un-controlling I'm always available." she said and was walking towards him to touch him. I pulled him out of her way. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!!" I yelled at her. I guess my bothers were back because they all ran into the room. I felt arms around me. "Stop yelling Carr or mom will send Jace home." it was Devon who whispered into my ear. "She was going to-" "I know." he said not letting me finish. He let me go. "Jace take her somewhere other than this room." Devon told him. Jace listened. He pulled me all the way to the other room. The kitchen nice Jace. All the grown ups are in here including my mom. **

"**I wasn't going to let her Cambrey. You need to relax." Jace said as we sat at the kitchen table. He put a hand on my back and doodled on my back. That kept me under control. "Cambrey Noelle Nicholson do you mind explaining why you were yelling." my mom said. I groaned internally. Jace didn't take his hand off my back though. "Tiffany was going to touch Jace." I explained. "No more yelling or Jace goes home." she said. "Yes ma'ma." I told her. Jace lead me upstairs to my room. We sat there until I fell asleep. He had his arms around me the whole time not letting me go. I wasn't complaining one bit.**


	12. Chapter 12 party

**12. Party**

I woke up and Jace was staring at me. "Good morning Cambrey." he said as I got off of his lap. I nodded. "Devon said we are having a party tonight at seven." he told me. "Ok." I said. We got up and ate breakfast. Evil wasn't here yet. They rented hotel thank god.

Jace and I walked into the living room where Devon was sitting at. We walked to the second couch and sat down. I leaned my head on Jace's shoulder. "Hello Tiffany. Devon, Cambrey and Jace are in the living room." my mom said from the entry. "Hello everyone. Hello Jace." she said and sat down next to us. I was next to evil. Great!

"Cambrey can you stop laying all over Jace and say hello to me." that made me furious. I knew Jace and Devon were just waiting to get me away so I wouldn't get into trouble. I sucked in a sharp breath. "Hello Tiffany." I told her. "Hello Cambrey." she replied.

"Oh Jace it is nice to see you again." you already said that evil. I am not going to yell, I am not going to yell. I chanted. I grabbed Jace's hand but evil didn't notice. I squeezed his hand so hard I was surprised he didn't yell. "Cambrey." I heard a warning voice from both Jace and Devon. I wasn't going to yell.

"Do you like the party so far?" I asked Jace. He nodded. "Jacie oh Jacie!" we heard behind us. 'Jacie?' I mouthed to him and he shrugged. "Would you dance with me?" evil asked as she approached. "I'm not a real good dancer Tiffany." Jace said in a polite voice. "Oh that's ok." she said. Before I could even comprehend what was happening she was pulling Jace away. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to yell at her.

"He was dancing with me." I said and jerked Jace back to my side. "I want to dance with him." she said but didn't pull Jace. "_I don't care he was dancing with me. You can't have everything Jace is mine_." I yelled. "_I'm not taking him I just want to dance with him_." she yelled back. Then she pulled him. "_Stop_!!" I yelled and pulled Jace back to me. By this time everyone at the party was looking at us. Which was our family. I raised my hand to slap her silly. That is what she needed. Jace caught my hand. "Don't think about it." he breathed on my neck. I froze. "Put your hand down." he commanded in the same way. I did as I was told. Jace and Devon led me out of the house. Some party that was. I still hated evil.


	13. Chapter 13snowed in

**13. Snowed in**

Well I woke up this morning to Jace on the trundle bed beside me. It was winter break and we had three weeks off of school. I woke Jace up and we went downstairs to the kitchen. We ate pancakes and then walked into the living room. Guess who was sitting on the couch? No not Devon. Evil, evil was sitting her rhinestoned pink cell phone butt on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. Why was she always here when I got up in the morning? Its like she purposely gets here early to make the minute I get up miserable. How many times have I mentioned evil so far? Three or four times maybe. Insert laughing here.

"Good morning Jace." she said as we sat down on the other couch. She had stopped saying good morning to me. She was waiting for him to be alone so she could get him. "Good morning Ev-, I mean Tiffany." he said. I smirked at him, but evil didn't notice. I knew he did not almost say evil on purpose. He would never do that. I have been calling her calling her evil instead of tiffany. So now anytime tiffany comes into play he automatically calls her evil. Tiffany raised her eyebrow at him. "Can Ev be your nickname for me? I like it."

I started busting out into laughter. The only reason she liked it is because he said it. The funny part was she didn't know what the whole word was. He nodded and picked me up from the floor. He threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs. I was still laughing hysterically. Devon came in my room a minute later to see what was up. "Carr why are you laughing?" He asked me. I shut the door and stopped laughing. "Tiffany has a new nickname." I said. He looked at me like I was insane. Hey I might consider that a possibility. "Its Ev." I told him and he still had the same look on his face. "Jace was about to say hi evil but he only got Ev out so now she wants Jace to call her that." I explained and we all started laughing.

"Goodbye." I heard mom say. She was talking to evil's family. "Oh you will have to say it looks like we are snowed in." I heard her say a couple minutes later. NO!! I turned to Jace. His face was a mirror of mine, scared and mad. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. Evil I knew it. I could tell just by the footsteps. The door opened and she walked in. "Aunt Tasha said I could sleep in here." she said. Ugh!! I had a pull out bed that came from under my bed. That was pulled out from last night when Jace slept there. At least he was snowed in with me. She went over to the trundle bed and put her stuff on there. I pushed it off. "What are you doing Camboring?" she yelled at me. She called me that because she knew it annoyed me.

I was not going to yell at her though. "Jace sleeps there." I told her in a normal voice. It was her turn to get into trouble. "Well Jace will have to sleep somewhere else." she yelled again. I was about to say something but Jace stopped me. "She is right Cambrey I am a gentleman, and gentleman let ladies sleep on the beds while they sleep on the floor. I am perfectly content on the floor." he told me. I knew he was doing that to have me leave it alone and not yell at her. He did it because it was right to. If there was only one bed and Jace and I, I would be sleeping on the bed. Jace is a gentleman. I hated being snowed in with evil.


	14. 14going home so soon?

** home so soon?**

I woke up the next morning and evil was on the trundle bed. I wanted to rip out her long corn silk locks and have her be bald. I knew I couldn't though. I saw Jace still sleeping on the floor. I got up and went downstairs. I walked into the living room to see Devon and Blake on the couch. "What are you doing up Carr?" he asked. It morning dufus that's what I'm doing up! "It's morning." I told him as if that was the stupidest questions I have ever heard. "Carr it's five in the morning." he told me. I looked at the clock. He was right it was five. I sat down on the loveseat in the living room and finally drifted off to sleep.

"Cambrey come say goodbye!" I heard my mom say as my mind finally comprehended what was going on around me. Didn't she know I was sleeping? "To who?" I asked and made my way to the entry. "To Tiffany." she replied. "Oh are you going home so soon Tiffany?" Yes she was going home!!! Point for me! "Yes the snow has melted and we can get on the roads." she replied. We said our goodbyes and they left. Evil has left the building!! Yes!!

"Ok so what about this one Cammi?" Berkley asked me as she turned around. We were at her house and she was picking out her outfit for her date with Steven tonight. "Berkley you do know that is a bra with rhinestones on it right? A bra Berkley A BRA!" I told her. "Yes but it is my favorite bra." she said and I just rolled my eyes. Twenty minutes later we finally picked out an outfit. She had on a strapless red dress that went down to her knees. It was beautiful. I went home after Steven picked her up. Jace was at home getting ready for his aunt. That left me with no one except my family but no one likes to be around family.

"Devon switch it back!" I yelled. He was annoying me. Every time a good part came on of the movie I was watching he would switch it to a different channel. I finally didn't care about the stupid movie anymore and went to my room. I just sat on my bed when I decided to take a walk. "Mom I'm leaving!" I yelled so she could hear me wherever she was at. I heard a faint "okay". Yeah real nice parenting mom. Don't ask me where I'm going, when I'll be back or if someone's going with me. Just let me go. Wow my life is messed up.

I walked a little ways down the street to the ice cream parlor. I ordered a medium strawberry in a cup. I sat there and ate for a little while. I went back home and couldn't think of anything else to do. So I slept and didn't wake up until I heard Devon's voice.


	15. Chapter 15new girl

15. New girl

"**Carr wake up!!" I heard Devon say. "What?" I asked him as I opened my eyes. He was standing over me and I was laying in my bed. "It's eleven Carr." he told me. I jumped out of bed when he said that. I ran to my closet and got dressed. It was Saturday and Devon was going to take me skating. Ice skating was awesome. We drove to the rink and got on the ice. "Devon help." I said while laughing. He caught me and held me up. Then we both fell down on the ice and started laughing hysterically. **

**We went home again to find no one in the whole entire house. We saw a note on the fridge that said they were at the mall. Mom was at work. Devon and I sat in the living room and played my favorite game, Checkers. I won of course. We went to bed and fell asleep. Soon enough it was morning and my alarm was going off. I quickly got ready as Devon took me to school. We both got out and went to our lockers. **

"**Carmi guess what?" I heard behind me as I opened my locker and unzipped my backpack. Preston. "What?" "We are getting a new girl today." he said excited. "Cool what is her name?" I asked. New girl huh? That's cool. "Lori Baker." he said and turned to his locker. **

"**Ok class we have a new student her name is Lori." told us. A girl stood up, Lori probably, and smiled. Mrs. Campbell motioned her up front. She went up there with a smile on her face. "Please introduce yourself Lori." Mrs. Campbell told her. She nodded and started. "My name is Lori Baker I am from Oregon." "Tell them something about yourself." "Ok umm well I was on the track team at my old school." she said. "Well that's good I think we have a young lady on the track team in here as well. Cambrey will you stand please." Mrs. Campbell asked. I stood up and waved at her. She waved back and went back to her seat. The bell rang and I gathered up my things to go to fourth hour. I went to my locker and then went to class. The class passed quickly. **

**I went to lunch and got in line. "Hamburger or hot dog?" the lunch lady said in a annoyed voice. I wonder why lunch ladies use that tone. It's like they don't like their job. "Hot dog." she gave it to me and I sat down at our table. Everyone was already there. I started eating when I saw Lori sit down at an empty table near the back. "Hold on." I told my friends and got up. I walked over to the table. "Now is there a good reason why you are sitting here alone?" I asked her. She looked up from her tray. "I don't have anyone else to sit with." she responded. "Come on Lori lets go meet some friends." she got up and I looped my arm around hers and we walked to my table. "Make room guys we have a new friend." I told them and Preston scooted over. I sat down by Jace and Lori sat on the other side of me. **

"**Lori this is Jace my boyfriend, my best guy friend Preston, his girlfriend Cara. Steven and Berkley and then Paisley." I told her and pointed to everyone at the table. She said hi to everyone. A couple minutes later we started talking. **

"**So your on the track team?" I heard Berkley ask. Lori nodded. She wasn't saying much. "We don't bite Lori I promise." I told her. "I know umm I have to go to my locker I'll see you later." she told us and got up. We all nodded as she left out the door. "I don't think she likes us very much." Paisley said. "She is probably just shy." I heard Jace respond. Yeah shy or something else. She probably had something going on. Or maybe she really didn't like us. **


	16. Chapter 16 caught in the act

**16. Caught in the act**

It was just another Friday. School, homework, then Jace coming over. I was done with school for the day. Lori had sat with us at lunch and apologized for yesterday. She said she was just nervous. I am sitting in my room staring at my math book blankly trying to figure out the answer to the question. Wait. Why in the heck was I doing my homework on Friday? I closed the book and put it on my desk. That was better people might think I'm a nerd.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone. Mom was at work and my brothers were off somewhere doing something stupid. Like oh I don't know asking some random girl out from their car. Poor girl. So that left me home alone. I had my I-pod set up on the counter. I had the song "Love" by Nat King Cole playing. I was dancing around the kitchen as the noodles boiled in the water on the stove. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extra-ordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can Love its all that I can give to you." I sang, badly I might add, as the words came from the speakers. I kept dancing around and stirring the noodles.

I was setting the table as I hit repeat on the song again. That was my favorite song ever. I danced around and slided around the kitchen as I set the table. I was grabbing the forks out of the drawer still dancing when I turned around. My eyes widened and the forks dropped from my hand. I could hear the song still playing. He was standing in the doorway leaning against the wood ever so casually. He had seen. "Hi." I whispered. I was embarrassed. "Hello Cambrey." Jace said and smiled. Yes he had probably seen the whole thing. The dancing ,my horrible singing, everything.

He sat down at the table and looked at the empty plate. I sat next to him as I put noodles on both of our plates. "You dance very well. You should take drama instead of track." he said a couple minutes later. I knew he was smiling the whole time. "Yeah. Jace how did you get in?" "Back door." Shoot. Note to self, lock the back door anytime I feel like dancing and singing. At the same time. I need to think things through better next time. I was caught in the act, by Jace. Great just the person I wanted to see me dancing and singing horribly. Insert sarcasm here.


	17. Chapter 17 Good gone bad

**17. Good gone bad**

I got up and ate breakfast and Landon drove me to school. I went through the door to third hour and listened to the teacher drown on and on about some unknown subject. Hey this is high school your not supposed to pay attention in class.

Soon enough it was lunch. I sat down at our table with my tray. I started eating when I noticed something missing. "Where's Jace?" I asked Preston. He had paid attention in class. "He went to his locker and said he would be back in a minute." "Ok so I'll get there at two because of cheer." Berkley said. We had made plans this Saturday to watch a movie at my house. "I'll go find Jace and tell him the plan." I said and got up from the table. I walked out the door of the cafeteria and walked into the hallway. I walked around the corner of the row of lockers.

Oh there he was just kissing Lori. Wait. He was kissing LORI! "Jace?" I asked. I was shocked, angry and upset all at the same time. Lori pulled away as Jace stepped away from her. Lori had a smile plastered on her face.

"Cambrey listen." Jace was saying as Lori walked up to me. "Jace how could you kiss me! I mean you have a girlfriend." She said it in a fake shocked voice. I wasn't an idiot that was born yesterday. Lori did it on pourpose. I was not falling for her shocked tone. "Jace you have ten seconds to explain." I scowled even though I hoped he really didn't kiss her and it was the other way around. "Cambrey I was at my locker getting my books and Lori stopped by me to say hi and then she suddenly kissed me." "How long." I scowled again. "Six seconds max. Then you came." He told me.

I didn't think Lori would do something like this. "Do you go around different schools kissing girls boyfriends?" I asked. She just smiled. The bell rang and the halls flooded with students. I walked to my locker leaving Jace in the crowd. I didn't know if he was telling the truth. Though I didn't want to think of him as a liar. I thought Lori was a good person to. I didn't know who to belive.

"Hey Cammi." Blake said as I walked through the door. I had the bus drop me off today. I didn't even respond to the greeting. I went upstairs and looked at my math book for two hours.

"Cammi dinner is ready." Landon said as he walked in my room. I knew what he saw. He saw me at my desk staring blankly at my math book with a piece of paper under my arm and a pencil in my hand. "Cammi is somehting wrong?" Landon wasn't stupid. This happened one time when Mallory had her first boyfriend. Landon knew what he was looking for. Except dad fixed it not Landon. Dad was around then.

Suddenly I felt my whole frame shake. And my eyes went blurry until I couldn't see clearly out of them. And I felt hot liquid running down my face. I was sicknely dizzy. "CAMBREY!" I heard Landon yell into my ear. It was like he was ten feet from me instead of right next to me. His hot hand was on my back. "Cambrey tell me what happened." He commanded me. I couldn't get enough oxegyn into my lungs to really answer. "Jace he.." I said when I got some oxegyn. He was holding me on his lap now. His hand was stroking my hair. "He what Cambrey? What did that idiot do?" he asked me as I still shook. "I found him kissing Lori at lunch." I said into his shoulder now wet shoulder. He didn't respond. "MOM!" he yelled. I heard four pairs of feet running up the stairs.

"What's wrong with my baby?" she asked. She saw the whole scene. I felt like a total idiot crying and shaking infront of my brothers. I knew it hurt them but I couldn't help it. I made a decision in that moment that Jace was not to be trusted. I can't belive he would actually kiss Lori! He was a jerk.


	18. Chapter 18Beg

18. Beg

I went to bed that night dreaming of all the ways Jace would try to apologize. He would probably come there with roses or something like that. I went to school and caught up with everyone. "So Carmi why didn't you come back at lunch?" Preston asked as I got my books out of my locker. We had fifteen minutes. "Jace did something." I responded in a dead tone. I didn't even look up to see his reaction. "Umm Carmi?" I heard him say and I looked up. "Yes?" "I have to go Cara has to tell me something." And he left. Like all jerks do.

The day passed slowly and I walked through the door to my house. Mom was at work today. So my brothers were all home. None of my friends were really talking to me today at lunch. Or maybe it was just me. "Cammi did Jace say sorry today?" when Chase said that I thought. Actually Jace didn't even see me today. He didn't even say so much as hello. "No I'll be upstairs." I ran and dropped my backpack on the floor. Was he thinking of an apology? Or did he not like me anymore?

"Carr you have been in here for five hours now. It is time to come out." Devon said to me in a gentle voice as he walked in. I was on my bed. "What if he doesn't care anymore?" I said as he sat next to me on my bed. "He cares Cambrey. He just doesn't know what to do. He _is _just a ninth grade boy after all." He kissed me on my head. "I love you Devon." "Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked. No you will just cause trouble. "No you don't have to talk to him tomorrow at school." "No Carr I meant now." He discretely nodded his head toward my balcony door. What was he talking about? I turned around to see Jace standing on my balcony. Nothing in his hands that I could see. I looked at Devon. "I'll go. If you need me you call, swear?" he said. We locked pinkies and I nodded.

I went to my balcony. "Hello Cambrey." He said and sounded just like the so many dates we have had when he picked me up. "Hi." "Where do you want me to start? Do you want me to give you an explanation or beg?" I thought he was kidding but when I looked at his face it was all serious. No jokes he was going to mean everything that came out of his mouth in the next ten minutes. He was going to beg for forgiveness and expect it. I didn't know whether to give in or not. He kissed someone else. Someone that was not me. I wanted to forgive him but I didn't know if he kissed her. I wanted it the other way. I hoped it was. "Beg."


	19. Chapter 19Say it again

19. Say it again

The dominant emotion on his face was shock for a split second then it went serious. "Cambrey I am sorry for what happened. I didn't know she was going to kiss me." He began. I smiled internally, that was all I wanted was an apology. An apology and to mess with him while he was doing it. "Well I don't know why you didn't pull away." I said wrapping my arms around myself and looking at the stars in the sky. "It happened so fast I didn't know what was going on. I tried to pull away Cambrey but I couldn't get her off and then you came." I heard him say. I could tell he didn't know what else to say to me; but I did.

"I just don't know how she could kiss you I mean I thought she was nice." I started crying. I actually didn't know if they were fake this time because this had been in my mind all day. This is the question that made everyone come in my room to see what was wrong with me. He looked relieved that I understood that he didn't kiss her. That is until he saw the tears. He pulled me in his arms and I got the shoulder of his t-shirt wet. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was all he said as he ran a hand through my hair.

About five minutes later we heard "What did you do!" a male voice yelled. Devon. Before I could chomprend what in the heck he was doing in my bedroom I was yanked into his arms. "He was just apologizing Devon." I told him. "Then why are you crying Carr?" he asked. I hadn't realized I was still crying. "I don't know." I told him. "Devon I need to talk to Jace please." I told him. He just nodded then sent a glare towards Jace. "Jace I think it is best if we break up for a little while." I told him. I can't even tell you the dominant emotion on his face there were so many. "Say it again?" he asked in a confused tone. "I want to break up for a little while." I told him again. I already hurt him once why did he want me to repeat it? "Ok take your time I will be waiting." He climbed down the tree and drove off. I didn't get myself.

"I just don't get it why didn't he fight for me?" I asked Mallory as she unpacked her things from her suitcase. She was coming home for the week. Lauren and Lydia were coming in tomorrow. "Cambrey what do you want from the guy? You wanted to break up and you did mission accomplished right?" "Yeah I just wanted him to fight for me." I told her again. "Cambrey the boy is in ninth grade he doesn't know that yet. He is confused and doesn't know what you want. He doesn't know what you him to do Hun." She told me as she got the last thing out of her suitcase and put it in the closet. I nodded at her answer. I didn't even know what I wanted. I don't even know why I wanted to break up.

I went to bed that night trying to figure out what I wanted from Jace. I was confused as well. I wanted to break up but then when we did I wanted him to fight for me. I hate relationships they are confusing. That is why you stay single and get a good job and adopt kids. Then though you would end up alone. Someone needs to make a rule book for life to follow. It would be so much easier. Or a relationship book but I think they already have one of those. It is weird being a girl.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Too late

I opened the doors to the high school and walked in. Everyone was staring at me like I was the new girl.

Or some alien. I guess when you break up with the basketball captain everyone hates you.

I walked to my locker and put my books inside. I walked into the class for third hour. I had to sit beside Jace.

The teacher hadn't come in yet. I copied the instructions on the board.

I sat down at the lunch table. All my friends were saying something all at the same time to me. Mostly about Jace. "What happened?" Berkley asked then "Did he do something?" Paisley asked trying to talk over Berkley.

I hushed them all and took a deep breath. "I broke up with Jace. No he did nothing wrong I just- I don't know." I told them. They just looked at me. Jace didn't come to sit with us.

He sat with his basketball buddy's and this one girl.

I walked inside my house. The girlfriends and boyfriends were coming over tonight. Well my brothers and sisters were. They only went on a couple dates with them and we haven't met them yet. They were coming at four.

I went to my room and closed the door. I did my history homework and stared up at my ceiling.

I heard a weird noise. "Cambrey." The voice whispered and then heard a rock being thrown. I froze.

Who in the heck would be throwing rocks at my window? Unless one of my brothers were trying to scare me.

It didn't sound like one of my brothers voices though. I went to my balcony and opened the doors only to be hit in the forehead by a pebble. Ow!

Nice. I looked down. "Sorry." The voice said to me. "Jace what in the heck are you doing?" I asked. He was up my tree and by my side in a matter of seconds.

"And aren't you supposed to do this whole Romeo thing at night instead of at four in the afternoon?" I asked myself more than him.

"Yes but I need to talk to you." He said and took my hand. Yes I had dreamed about this since I was little. Prince charming throwing pebbles at my window and then run off into the night together and kiss under the moonlight.

Wow I was really fantasy like. I looked up at him waiting for his long drawn out apology. The one where he sat in front of the mirror doing for hours. Then I would tell him to shut up and kiss me. He would do it and we would ride away on his white horse. Okay maybe leave the horse out but you get what I'm saying.

I saw his mouth open. Here it comes the apology! "I have a new girlfriend now Cambrey." He stated.

Huh? Prince charming say what? That's not the speech I wanted. It was supposed to be long and had nothing to do with another girl.

"The girl you sat with at lunch?" I asked and he nodded. Oh. "You said you would wait. And it's only been one day Jace." I told him.

"I know but you were right we should break up. And after Hannah heard about our break-up I started to get to know her." So her name is Hannah.

His phone started going off in my wish by rascal flats. "It's Hannah." He stated. Of course it is. He got off the phone with her.

"I'm glad we had this talk Cambrey but I have to go." He said and kissed my cheek. He climbed down my tree and ran across the yard. What talk? I hardly said anything.

Landon's and Chase's girlfriend's arrived first. Landon's was named Sadie. Chase's was Becka. Then Sheyenne showed up which was Devon's girlfriend. Finally Danielle showed up which is Blake's.

Carter showed up with Mallory. Yeah she has a boyfriend. Lauren came home with a boy named Mason.

Lydia came with a guy named Shane. They were all nice guys and girls. I was the only one without a boy.

No one asked me about it though and I didn't tell them. We all ate dinner. Everyone got along really great.

All the boyfriends and girlfriends that were here liked our big jumbo jet family. Yeah Jace did to.

I went to bed when the rest of my family and soon-to-be-family were down in the living room talking. I went to sleep. I am going to find a new guy. One that I can rely on and that I love.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Put yourself out there

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I heard I was barely awake. My hand uselessly flew up and tried to hit the alarm clock. I got up and got dressed.

I put on light blue jeans and a purple flowy shirt that had no sleeves. I put an elbow length jacket on and ran out the door with my backpack slung over one shoulder.

I ate a piece of toast as Devon drove us to school. I got out of the car five minutes later and ran up to Paisley who was waiting for me. "You look cute." She said to me and we did our handshake.

"So Jace is with that girl Hannah Tanners. She is real ugly Cammi. You should see the way she hangs onto him." Okay apparently she didn't know that I knew that. I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry Cambrey." She said and we hugged. We went to class and the teacher drowned on and on about grammar when Paisley and I passed notes. The bell rang and Paisley went to her locker while I went into the bathroom.

"I'm just so glad he broke up with her Tami. She is the one with that jumbo jet family. I bet they live off of food stamps because her parents are divorced. I don't know why someone would want eight kids." I heard a girl voice say while coming around the corner. I quickly went into a stall and listened.

"Hannah believe me he likes you better. Although I like my family and I'm one of four." The girl I believed to be Tami said. So Hannah was bashing my family now huh?

I listened as Hannah talked. I found out she had a crush on Chase and Tami liked Landon. They were stuck in a fantasy world if they thought my brothers would go out with my ex-boyfriends girlfriend and her best friend. They are such blondes.

"Cambrey you have to put yourself out there." Berkley told me. Her, Paisley and Cara have been telling me that all day. Translation: get off your butt and find a guy you like.

"I know but no one likes me." I told them. "Oh whatever Cambrey. Every guy in this school has been staring at you since you and Jace broke up."

"Like who?" I asked. Maybe I could try it out. "This one guy named Tanner. He is on the football team." Cara said. "He thinks girls who run track are hot." She added. Okay a thought.

"Hi Cambrey." I heard and turned around to see a blonde haired boy. "Hi umm do I know you?" I asked. He laughed a little. Ok apparently I'm funny.

"I'm Tanner." He said. Oh. He is cute. "Oh well it's nice to meet you Tanner." That's all you got!

It's nice to meet you! You have got to look up more conversations. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday night. I was thinking dinner." He told me.

I have to do it. He is cute and seems nice. Ok deal. "That sounds great sevenish?" "Sevinish." He said and confirmed it by a nod of his head.

I am so excited right now there are not even words to describe it.

"I'm going on a date with Tanner tonight." I yelled as I put my shoes on. I looked out my window so I could see in my driveway. A 60's truck that had chipped blue paint coming off pulled into the driveway.

"Ok who knows the old man with the beat up truck?" I heard from downstairs. Was that Tanner?

I heard the door open and one of my brothers say hello. I think it was Chase. "Hello I'm Tanner. I'm here to see Cambrey." I heard Tanner say very politely. He sounded as if he had been here a thousand times before. He was good.

"CAMBREY THERE IS SOME BOY OUT HERE FOR YOU!" Chase yelled to me. Thank you Chase now Tanner is going to think my house is more chaotic then it already is.

"COMING!" I yelled. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. "Hi Tanner." I said as I got to the entry.

"Hello Cambrey." He replied. "It's nice to meet you. Chase is it?" he turned to Chase. Chase nodded. "I recognized you from the basketball team at the school." Uh oh no Tanner that was a very bad move. None of my brothers liked being known as the other for their sport. Or being mixed up by name.

"That's Landon Tanner. Come on let's go." I said and grabbed his arm and pulled. "Love you. Tell the others." I called over my shoulder as I pulled Tanner out of sight of Chase's mean and protective glare.

"So Cambrey exactly how many siblings do you have?" Aw come on! Do we really have to do the death question on the first second of our first date! He looked over at me for an answer while I was complaining in my head.

"There are eight of us. That is including me." I told him. Why does everyone that doesn't know me somehow ask that question?

"So two sisters and five brothers then you?" Well he was close.

"No three sisters, four brothers then me." I told him and smiled a little. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Oh I didn't see your dad. The last girl I dated I met her brother then her father. Was he at work?" he asked as we pulled into the diner. I loved this place. We went in and got our order. "Are you going to answer?" he asked.

"My mom and dad are divorced. He lives in Iowa." He looked at me. I knew he was going to have me list everyone of my siblings off.

"So can I know about your siblings?" I knew he was going to say that.

"First is Mallory she's the oldest. Then Lauren and Lydia. They are all in college out of state. Landon is a senior he is the one that plays basketball not Chase. Blake is a senior to and is on the track team. Chase is a junior and on the baseball team. You might want to remember this next time you talk to them." I said and smiled. He smiled back. "Devon is the youngest of my brothers and is a sophomore. He is on the football team. Then there is me." I finished. Out of breath by the way. Explaining my family is hard and takes a lot of air.

"What team are you on?" he asked smiling.

"Why do you assume I am on a team?"

"You have athletic brothers and your sisters are out of state for college."

"I'm on the track team. The same as Blake." I replied.

"What does your mom do?"

"She is a CEO of a finance company." I replied. Our date went well and smooth after that.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I heard a mummer of voices say hi. I went up the stairs to my room. I lay on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. "How was my date?" I asked myself. Funny huh? "It was good." I answered myself. Wow it's pretty bad when you talk to yourself then answer back. I am messed up.

I heard my mom's voice say hello downstairs as the door opened. I heard another voice a man voice. What was up?


	22. Chapter 22 new man

22. New Man

I heard the voice come inside and say hello. Then all I heard was silence and my mother say come and meet someone. I did not get up. Who in the world would want to come over here? This is the Nicholson hotel as I like to call it. Devon came up a minute later. "Carr mom wants you to meet someone." I went downstairs and he followed I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"Oh there you are. David this is my youngest daughter Cambrey." My mom introduced me.

"Hello Cambrey I have heard a lot about you and your brothers and sisters." David said and held out his hand. I shook it. I wasn't going to be completely mean to him. "When your mom told me about her youngest daughter I was expecting a twelve year old, but you are a beautiful young lady Cambrey." He said after shaking my hand.

"Thank you. Let me let you in on a little secret David." I told him and he leaned a little closer as if it was a real secret I wanted no one else to know. "Flattering will get you nowhere in this household." I said and faked a smile.

"Cambrey!" mom exclaimed. This guy needed to know some rules around this house.

"I'm just saying." I replied back.

"It's ok Tasha. Cambrey I get that you don't want anyone to replace your dad. I am not going to try." He explained to me. Whatever. He was not here five seconds and I already don't like the guy.

Two weeks later found Tanner and me on the beach. We were officially an item now. Ha ha. Jace said he needed to talk to me later. I totally ignored him. Nothing he said could take me away from Tanner. I liked him and I was over Jace.

"What are you thinking about?" Tanner asked at my silence. Two weeks that was all it took for him to know what made me tick. How to know if I am sad. Everything and I knew all of that to and more.

"Just that the sunset is so pretty." I lied to him. I wasn't going to tell him what I was really thinking. Every one of my family members loved Tanner. Actually they liked Tanner even more than Jace.

"Are you ready to go home it's getting late? Your mom will be worried." He held out his hand for me to grab and pulled me up to my feet.

I kissed Tanner goodnight and went inside my house to find a loud giggle. My sisters were not home at all as far as I knew. So it could only be one person. Mom. I walked into the kitchen to find David tickling my mom's sides and her laughing. This should be illegal. Especially for adults. "Hi mom. David." I told them and they immediately stopped. David had been around a lot lately these past couple of weeks.

"Hello Cambrey. I was just…" he didn't finish. I just nodded. I went up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened my door and turned to my bed. I flopped down on my bed when something caught my eye by my balcony door. I turned to look at the dark shape in the moonlight now. I opened the door.

"Hello Cambrey." Jace said to me.

"What are you doing?" I almost yelled.

"Waiting for you to get home. Cambrey I need to tell you something." He stated. I gave him a go on look even though I didn't want to hear it. "Cambrey I am only dating Hannah because she looks like you. And you broke up with me I had to find someone as close to you as I could get," he said as I looked at him, "but I can't." he finished after a long silence.

"That's the line they use in movies Jace." I retorted. He was so...so... I can't even think of the word.

"Cambrey you still like me."

"No I don't." I shook my head as I spoke.

"Yes you do Cambrey. I know almost everything about you. We dated for almost two months."

"Tanner knows everything about me and we have been dating for two weeks." I claimed.

"Yes but does he know that you laugh a certain way when someone tickles you in a certain place?" he asked and tickled under my chin and a girly shriek came out of my mouth. "Does he know that you scrunch your nose up when you smile?" "Or that you are terrified of thunderstorms and have to have someone be with you all night?" "Does he know that you bite your lip when you are nervous? Or that you shake every time you hear the color gold because that is what you named your fish when you were ten and the next day you accidentally killed it?" "Does he know all that?" he asked. I just stared at him in awe. He knew so much. No Tanner didn't now all that. He knew nothing close to that. "I am going to take that as a no." he said and his lips were on mine and fireworks erupted through my body.

"I forgive you." I said. Only Jace could make fireworks erupt in my body like that. Tanner I'm sorry but you are going to get dumped.


	23. Chapter 23Exuse me?

23. Excuse me?

I walked up the front porch steps and rang the doorbell. He answered. "Hey Cambrey!" he said. It was about four thirty after school Thursday.

"Hi Tanner umm I need to tell you something."

"What's up babe?" he asked confused and I winced when he said babe.

"You don't make me feel fireworks." I stated. What was that? That was the most idiotic breaking up line ever! I am such an idiot.

"Fireworks? Cambrey what in the world are you talking about?"

"I want to break up with you Tanner. Only Jace can make me feel fireworks I knew that all along I just thought you were better for me." I told him.

"What line did he use? The I am begging on my knees?" he asked angry. Nope that line happened a while ago.

"He kissed me and told me what happened."

"Oh yeah I'm sure he did," he said in a sarcastic tone. "He kissed another girl Cambrey! And now you are running back to him? That's not even logical! What if he does it again huh? Are you going to come back to me and have me be a stand in?" he said almost yelling as he finished. His mom didn't get home until six.

"You were not a stand in Tanner. And he didn't kiss Lori she kissed him. I honestly thought you were better for me than Jace was," I said. He looked at me with angry eyes. We stood like that for a long moment. "in that moment." I finished. "Tanner I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." I was walking away.

"No." I heard in an acidy tone. He grabbed my arm and pulled. I almost lost my balance.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I regained my balance.

"You are not breaking up with me." The acid still in his tone. He jerked me into his house the door still open and he slapped me.

"Cami where have you been? We have…" Blake didn't finish his sentence. He was looking at the huge red mark across my right cheek. Where Tanner hit me. "GUYS! GUYS!" he yelled while crouched down to my level. I heard hurried running feet at his yelling voice.

"What happened?" Devon asked. Mom wasn't home yet to see me.

"Who did that Cambrey?" Landon asked about to walk out the door. Tears drenched my face as if I had just got out of the pool. It stung when the salty tears touched my mark.

Landon took my hand and led me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch. "Did Jace do this? I know you guys got back together last night." I had told them this morning. I shook my head.

"I-I went over to Tanners house and broke up with him but he didn't like it so he pulled me into the house and he…he…" I broke off.

"I know what that little idiot did." He said angry. I heard Chase ask a secretary to speak to Mrs. Johnson. That is Tanner's mom's name. How did we have her work number?

I heard Chase talk to her and tell her everything.

I heard mom come in with her boyfriend. I had told her about me and Jace. She said if that is what I wanted than she was happy. "Where is everyone?" she asked loudly throughout the house. I could tell her.

We were in the living room and I was laying my head on Chase's lap. He had his arm draped over my shoulder. My other brothers were on the other couch and sitting on the loveseats. The T.V. was on and we were watching some mystery channel. I don't know who had the remote.

She walked in. She saw my scar and asked all the questions my brothers had. I went to bed while my brothers, mom and David stayed up. Mom was yelling angrily at Tanners mom on the phone in the kitchen. I could tell that she was mad at her son as well.

I opened the door to my bathroom and came out in my flannel pants and a tank top. I threw my clothes in the dirty laundry and undid my bed. I heard a knock at my balcony door and looked up.

"Hi." I said and smiled. Jace looked at me and asked everything my mom and brothers had. I went and sat in my bed. He sat down next to me and pulled me next to him. He was warm. He kissed my head and even though it was just the top of my head fireworks came. I fell asleep wondering what punishment Tanner was getting and if I loved Jace.


	24. Chapter 24 Reality

24. Reality

I saw the scene again and again as my eyes were closed. The car, the broken glass. What was happening? I didn't know. I couldn't move and couldn't speak. I could barely breathe; something heavy was stabbing my chest every time I gasped for air. My mind was searching for answers to this puzzle. As if a little kid was trying to figure out the answer to an unknown question that no one knew. All I could hear was a female voice asking me a question. What is your name? I could barely answer that.

Jace had left a little while ago from my house. Tonight we were going somewhere special. I still had the red mark on my cheek from where… you know the story. My mom was at work today and I found out that David works at the same place. Chase and the rest of my brothers were out and about with their girlfriends.

I was home alone watching TLC's _what not to Wear_. Stacey was giving the girl tips when the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch. I could already hear yelling before I got to the entryway. _**"You better apologize or this will be the last time you see daylight!"**_ I heard a female voice yell. I knew that voice.

I looked through the peephole and sure enough I was right. I opened the door. "Hello Tanner." I said as they both looked at me. Tanner's mom was holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I apologize for hitting you Cambrey." Tanner said in a reactive voice. Like he was reciting every line from William Shakespeare's play: _Romeo and Juliet_.

"It's okay." I responded. His mom's eyes never left him. She had a mean glare to him. Just like he was a five year old again. They left and I shut the door. I hoped he was still in trouble, but by his mom's look I had no doubt.

I was getting my new jeans on for my date tonight. They had sequins on them and my shirt was blue v- neck with a pocket at the breast. I was slipping on my silver flats as the doorbell rang. It was six and still none of my brothers were home.

I opened the door to reveal Jace he said his hello and we walked to the car. We drove for a little while and finally had to stop at a red light. Jace looked at me for a split second his look was calm and turned into shock. "Cambrey!" he shouted. I couldn't comphrend it before a car slammed into the passenger side of the car. The side where I was.

I screamed as I felt the impact coming at my body. I was jolted around in my seat. I couldn't hear anything but my own screaming. My arms flew wildly around finding something, anything to grab onto as though that would help. My window shattered on force of the car flipping on its side.

The seatbelt slipped over me and I fell to the ground. I heard Jace scream my name, wanting me to answer, wanting me to do anything but lay on the ground trying to get air in my lungs. I couldn't answer though black spots covered my vision and I slipped into unconsciousness.

I couldn't move and couldn't speak. I could barely breathe; something heavy was stabbing my chest every time I gasped for air. My mind was searching for answers to this puzzle. As if a little kid was trying to figure out the answer to an unknown question that no one knew. All I could hear was a female voice asking me a question. What is your name? I could barely answer that.

All I saw was a bright light as I opened my eyes. There was a light streaming over my vision as I could finally feel what I was on. "Cambrey just hold on." I heard a familiar voice plead. Jace. I remembered what happened a little, but where was I?

"Jace," I breathed out. It was the most challenging thing ever. Although the stabbing pain was out of my chest. I could breath but it wasn't without difficulty. This was a strange and painful reality. "Jace." I breathed again. I felt that was all I could say. I couldn't get any other words out except that one. I felt pressure on my hand.

"Cambrey can you hear me?" he asked, but all I could do was say his name. It was like being put to sleep as you had surgery done and when you woke up and someone was asking you questions all you could do was mumble incoherent words.

"Is she okay?" I heard and recognized it was the voice that asked me my name earlier.

"All she can say is my name." I heard Jace answer.

"Do you think you can get her to say anything else?" she asked him. Hello! Oh hey yeah… girl trying to figure out where the heck she is! And all you can think about is me saying something else! I am perfectly fine with saying Jace's name. What do you want me to do, sing?

"Cambrey can you say this if I hum it?" he started humming the tune god bless the broken road. Our song. Ok apparently they do. I couldn't help but mumble the words while he hummed. Although all the voices I had heard were coming through a tunnel, I could make out the humming of my favorite song perfectly clear.

He stopped and I moaned. There was still a bright light covering up my vision behind my closed eyelids. I wasn't opening my eyes until the light went away. "Jace," I breathed again with difficulty, "the light." I heard a sharp gasp and the light quickly went away.

I fluttered my eyes open and was met face-to-face with Jace's brown eyes. I breathed.

"Hello Cambrey." He said just like he was saying hello to me at school or talking on the phone with me. I realized I was in a hospital bed. His voice didn't sound as though we were in a hospital. It sounded as if we were having a normal conversation at lunch.

"Hi Jace." I breathed out again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. If that was possible. He told me he loved me as he wiped tears away from my cheek that I hadn't known had fallen. I smiled and stopped crying. "Where is my mom?" I asked him.

"Your mom and all your brothers and sisters are in the waiting room." He said with ease.

"My sisters came down?" I wondered more to myself than to him.

"Yes they are staying for a month." After that he told me I was being released tomorrow. I found out that I had a broken arm and a few bruises on my back. They had to give me surgery to get the piece of glass that cut into my lung. So that's why it was hard to breath. I nodded as he went on.

He finished and I heard my mom talking to the doctor. The doctor came in and checked on my broken arm that was in a blue cast.

"Are you ready to go home?" I heard a voice yell and my eyes shot open. Preston was standing beside me waiting for my answer.

"Preston Michael Landry this is a hospital don't yell!" I heard Cara say in a stern tone.

Preston sat on the couch as my mom and brothers walked inside the hospital room.

"Cambrey I signed the papers you are all checked out all you have to do is get changed." She said. Mallory walked in and held the back of the hospital gown closed as she walked me to the bathroom.

"Ok what did mom bring you?" she asked herself more than me. She picked up from the bag a pair of stretchy roll-up skinny jeans, an American eagle black and white striped U-neck shirt with a white tank top to put under it. I put them on and my flats from yesterday.

We drove home and I shook as we stopped at the red light. As soon as I got home I got in bed beside Jace and fell asleep. My mind kept repeating the car crash and I couldn't stop shaking. Jace had to wake me up when I finally started screaming. I couldn't wait until morning.


	25. Chapter 25 The most important line ever

25. The most important line ever.

I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. Jace was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. My mom was at work and my brothers were out at some place that only god knows where. The only ones here were my sisters. All three of them, god I had forgotten how annoying they are. Lauren was doing Mallory's hair and Mallory was yelling at her about the way it looked.

And they were downstairs and I could still hear them. Lydia was in her room; a couple minutes ago she had asked me to get her a coke from downstairs. ME! The one who is in bed with bruises and a broken arm. She said she didn't fell good, yeah well she didn't just get out of the hospital yesterday.

"LAUREN I TOLD YOU THAT MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK GOOD STRAIGHT!" I heard Mallory yell at Lauren. God that girl has some lungs, she should sing. I tried to sit up but all I got was a stab of pain and a sharp breath out.

"Your not really going to get Lydia a coke are you?" I heard a voice say. I looked up from my spot on my bed and saw Jace standing in the doorway smiling.

"No I was struggling to sit up. No way could I get her a coke." I said and smiled back.

"I got the woman a coke don't worry about it."

"You are a really good person Jace. I want you to know that." My face was serious. I was thinking about the night that Tanner slapped me. I was thinking the same thing I had when I went to bed. Did I love Jace?

I was going to tell him that I just…well how do you start a line and go into the 'I love you' part? How was a fifteen year old supposed to know that? And how do I know I love him? I need a manual for this one.

"Cambrey are you ok? Is there something I need to know?" Yes there is a lot you need to know. I'll have my driver's license in a couple months. I want to marry you after college. I want to have a baby when we grow up. I hurt a lot right now. I don't know how to start an "I love you" line. I don't want to drive anywhere in the next couple of weeks. I love you.

"Cambrey?" I just looked at him. I had no idea how to start the most important line in the world. I had no idea how to say I love you casually. He sat down next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. I opened my mouth.

"Jace have you ever thought about the future?" I asked him and looked into his eyes.

He was confused for a second but then got his answer out. "Yes."

"What do you see?"

"I see you and me in our early twenties with a house. We are very successful. We have one baby. We are happy together and happy with our life. Why? What do you see?" Not nearly as much as you just told me. I can barely say I love you. How in the world am I going to have a baby?

"I see the same thing. Jace I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Jace how do you know you love someone?" I asked not giving my cover away to him.

"When you wake up every morning just to see them. When you go to sleep your reality is finally better than your dreams. When you dream about them as if they were famous. When it hurts to be away from them even for a minute. When you say they look beautiful if they just got out of bed and their hair is all over the place. Cambrey you know you are in love when you look at that person and look into the future and you don't see yourself with some movie star." He told me. He said it as if someone had told him that.

"Jace I am in love with you."I said not hesitating.

"I'm in love with you to Cambrey." He laid next to me on my bed and I just looked at him smiling. I said the most important line ever. And he said it back.


	26. Chapter 26Last Day

26. Last Day

I love Jace. He loves me. We are cute together as you can see. No that doesn't go. I love Jace. He loves me umm… oh just forget it. I am lying in bed staring at the math book I was holding above my head. I still had my cast on. I was getting it off in a couple of weeks. It was midnight and Jace just went home. I had fallen asleep at ten and Jace left then. We had a dinner celebration. I still had no idea what it was for.

The most important thing about today is that well…do you want to guess? Ok fine let me tell you. This is the last day of school. And they gave homework out yesterday how messed up is that? I am going to get up in another seven hours to get up for school. I won't be fresh meat after today. I will be a sophomore. I will be turning sixteen in a couple of weeks then my brothers, sisters, and I are going off to my dads. Yay! Fun stuff.

"Here he comes Mister Basketball superstar your boyfriend and mine, Jace Benet!" Berkley said like an announcer for a show. She then softly screamed pretending to be a crowd.

"Berkley you have a boyfriend. And I hope he isn't it." I gave her a fake mean look. Poor Steven look what he has to deal with.

"Hello Cambrey." Jace said as he approached us. We were at the lovely last day of school. I was standing by my, now empty, locker with Berkley.

"Hi." I replied. I really need to talk to him. For what? I don't know. I just want it to be him and me. He kissed me on the cheek. We went to our same boring classes. I went to math and graded, that is so messed up.

"Cammi what are you doing after school today?" Paisley asked as we walked down the halls of the now vacant school. School had let out over two hours ago but Paisley and I had to stay to do some academic team stuff.

"I don't know probably nothing why?" I asked as we reached the entry doors. We walked out as I replied. Paisley didn't answer and just stared at the only car left in the parking lot besides her own. She turned around and smiled at me. All I could think of is why. School had been let out two hours ago.

"Go ahead I'll text you tonight." She said and walked to her car. I walked in the opposite direction of her.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as I approached the car.

"Waiting on you why else?" Jace asked in a 'duh' tone from his old 60's truck with the white paint chipping off. His window was rolled down. He is defiantly too good. He is like Prince charming in fairytales. I got in the car and we drove off to my house. When we got there all I heard was my mom yelling in French. My mom and dad's family speak French so you get it now.

"Wonder what's going on?" I said as we got out and Jace took my bag.

"Only one way to find out." We walked in the back French doors to find my mother, Mallory, and her boyfriend Carter.

"Hey Carter."I said and the French stopped. Everyone looked at me.

"Hi Cambrey." He responded quietly.

"What's going on?"

"Well your sister has decided she is in love." I saw Mallory roll her eyes at my mother's response to my question.

"That's nice." I said as I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a drink. Jace did the same.

"Yes except for the fact that she decided she is going to get married to Carter also." I spit out my water. WHAT! "See even Cambrey thinks it is a bad idea."

"No Cambrey just spit out her water because she is shocked. She agrees with me. Don't you?" she gave me a stare.

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom." I replied. That was a stupid answer. I pulled Jace with me as I walked.

"Yes there is nothing wrong about taking your boyfriend to the bathroom with you!" I heard Mallory yell to me in a sarcastic voice. She wants to get married! That is a big step.

I went to bed after Jace went home, but I couldn't go to sleep. Mostly because Mallory and my mom were yelling at each other. My mom was yelling in French and Mallory's response was "But I love him mammi" because she didn't know what my mother was saying. Ok well she knew some words. The other part, a small part, was thinking about a song. Jace and I needed a song. I just couldn't think of one that was good for us. What song described him? Or us? I'll have to figure it out.

"_I do."Jace said as we stood before the preacher. Our hands were intertwined and I was holding a bouquet of flowers but I quickly handed them to what looked like a much older Berkley. Was I getting married? The dream suddenly switched. _

_It came to a scene where Jace and I were in a house and I was in the living room with my feet up on the ottoman. I looked down and I looked like I was about four months pregnant. Whoa. Are you sure this is my dream?_

_Jace appeared in the door frame of the living room with a remote in his hand. He pushed a button and a song came on. Reality me had never heard it before. But I know I knew it because recognition filled within me. I mouthed the words._

_The dream changed once again. This was a weird dream. It changed to a park scene. Jace and I were sitting on a blanket under a shaded tree. We were much older now probably in our early sixties. We were watching small children run around the park and they looked like my brother and sisters kids. Maybe even our kid's kids. _

_Jace started humming softly in my ear. I recognized this melody. It was the same one from earlier._

"Cambrey would you wake up all ready it is ten fifteen." I heard a voice.

"Shut up Blake it is summer." Well I think it is Blake.

"How do I sound like Blake?" the voice said.

"I don't know. Hold on." I flipped over to see Landon sitting beside me on the bed. One brother older not to bad.

"Sorry Landon. Why am I getting up anyway?" I asked annoyed.

"Well you know like any other older brother in America I wanted you to go downstairs and kiss you boyfriend," I gave him a look because he was sarcastic and I wanted to know the real reason. "And I might want you to translate French." He continued. I nodded. There it is.

I walked downstairs to find Chase and Devon watching T.V. in the living room. Lauren was asking Blake 'from a guy's perspective' what he thought of her new outfits. She bought twenty; I felt sorry for him.

And besides all the arguing in the kitchen Lydia was eating breakfast peacefully. The fight was funny because half was in French and the only response was in English. How many times do you get that a day? In my house a lot.

Landon and I entered the kitchen. Apparently Mallory and my mom didn't go to bed last night because they had the same exact clothes on.

"Hi everyone." I said and the yelling stopped.

"Cambrey honey why don't you go and see Jace." As appealing as that sounds … no.

"Mom, Mallory is twenty five right?"

"Yes." She answered easily. This was going to be easy.

"I just don't get it mom I," I replied, fake tears welling in my eyes. "mean Mallory is grown and she is even living in her own house. I just don't know why you don't want her happy. That is all I want for everyone in this house." I kept on. By this time everyone in the house was in the kitchen. "She didn't keep you from seeing David. You know why? Because she wanted your memories and scars of heartbreak to go away. Don't you want her to be happy?" I asked.

I was still fake crying and I was doing a pretty awesome job because everyone was looking at my mom mad seeing my perspective. That really is how I felt I just put tears in to make it more believable.

"Honey I do want her happiness but..," she didn't finish. She didn't know what else to say. Say it mom say I'm right! Tears were slowing now so i could see. She sighed looking at me from the rest of us. "Vous avez ma permission de se marier Carter." She spoke. They all looked at me. And I smiled and nodded. Mallory threw herself at my mom and kept thanking her.

Finally the fight is over.

"Jace!" I yelled as the doorbell rang. I was the only one in the house. I answered the door and threw myself at Jace.

"Hi Cambrey. May I ask why you are so excited?" he said as he carried me in the house and kicked the door shut. He sat us down on the couch.

"Jace I found our song." He looked at me funny. "Let me show you." I got off the couch and went to the computer. I typed it in and started playing.

We listened to it about three times. At ten the door opened and my brothers and sisters walked in. "Who's ready for family game night!" I heard Chase yell. Oh god. Come on it is ten can we at least wait until morning? I heard a cabinet open. I guess not. I got up and pulled Jace with me to the living room. I guess we are staring without mom.


	27. Chapter 27 Sweet 16

27. Sweet 16

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Cambrey. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang to me at our dinning room table. I am officially sixteen now. I have no idea when I am getting a car though. All of my family is here even my dad. Jace and his mom came. My mom and Jace's are in the living room talking. I already opened my presents.

"Cambrey honey I have something else for you." My mom said as she walked into the kitchen. I looked confused. "Come on." She continued. We all walked into the garage and my mom turned on the light. "SURPRISE!" my mom and dad said together. I looked into the garage and saw a red BMW m3 convertible. It was so cute. I looked from my mom to my dad.

"Thank you so much." I said and hugged both of them at the same time. They laughed and we went into the house. After a while everyone left. Even Jace but with the promise that he would be back.

An hour later I was in shorts, tank top and an Abercrombie jacket. I had my IPod head phones in my ears and I was running down the side walk. I ran for about ten minutes longer. I walked in the house. "HELLO!" I yelled. No one answered, guess no ones home. I went up to my room and saw nail polish on my desk. What the heck? I don't remember putting nail polish there.

"Hey Cambrey do you know where the nail remover is?" I heard a voice ask.

"Left cabinet upper right." I responded. Wait why was I responding? This is the part where I say 'who are you and how in the world did you get in my house.' Jace came out of my adjoining bathroom two seconds later with nail polish remover.

"Hello Cambrey." He greeted. He didn't think it was weird at all that he was in my house.

"Hi umm… Jace how did you get in my house?"

"Oh back door. You should really start locking those." He responded nonchalantly. I thought I learned my lesson when he came in a saw me dancing, guess not. I stood there dumfounded.

"Ok why are you getting out nail polish?" this scene is getting weirder by the second.

"I'm panting your nails why else?" he asked me as though it were obvious. Ok I am so confused right now.

"Why in the world are you going to paint my nails? You don't even know how to paint nails you are a guy."

"I just thought you would like it." He sat me on the bed and opened up a tube of red nail polish and took my hand. He started on my right hand thumb. This is craziness. I wonder if my mom knows my boyfriend sneaks in through the back door randomly to… paint my nails?

After five minutes he was done and they were dry. He took my hand and stood us up. "Ok Cambrey now go put on a casual out fit and meet me downstairs." He said and closed the door behind him.

Minutes later I came out of my room in a pair of dark fitting jeans with a couple of holes that were not see through. A ruffled sleeveless green flowered shirt and purple opened high heels. I grabbed my matching purse and made my way downstairs.

"I'm ready Jace." I said as I got to the bottom step. He took my hand and we got in his car. We drove down a road. I knew this road all to well. We drove into the parking lot. "What are we doing here?" I asked, but I was smiling inwardly. This is my favorite restaurant. A.K.A our first date.

We sat down at the same booth. This is officially our one year anniversary of dating. This is so cute. God I love him. But I still don't get the panting my nails part. I ordered the same thing.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

"I love it. This is so cute. I am telling everyone what you did later." I said and smiled. He smiled back but it wasn't the same smile. It was the I-know-something-and-you-don't smile.

"Have you noticed that no one was home when you got there? Or that Berkley, Paisley, Cara even Preston hasn't called you in over two hours? Cambrey your mom doesn't even work today." He stated. I realized that everyone already knew. In fact they were in on the whole thing. And I thought you couldn't keep a secret in my household.

I smiled as we ate. We talked about how fun being sophomores is going to be. And about my dad and his brother and sister. Then he asked a question.

"So tell me about your family." He said and I smiled. He really was going to reenact the whole night. We did the whole conversation over. I ended on my last line. The last thing before the part where he drove me home.

"Define exciting Jace." I said. He did something instead of laugh though. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Happy birthday and one year anniversary Cambrey. I love you." He told me and picked up my hand. He kissed it then turned it over and placed the box in the palm of my hand. I opened it and tears started filling my eyes. There was a pearl ring inside. My birthstone.

"Jace oh my god, thank you. I didn't get you anything though." I told him as he finished paying the cashier.

"I don't want anything."

"I feel bad for not getting you anything."

"I don't want anything." He repeated. He is going to get something whether he likes it or not.

A day later Jace and I were at the park having a picnic. All my siblings were here. My dad was talking to David and my mom was talking to Jace's mom. My brothers were playing basketball. And my sisters were doing nails and hair. I lay on my back watching the clouds go by trying to make pictures out of them. "Cammi come play." Chase said coming towards us. Jace looked at me confused.

"Chase you know I don't know how to play basketball." I said in a 'shut up' tone. He didn't get it though.

"Yes you do we all used to play basketball with you when you were little." He said matter-of-factly. Let's just say Jace doesn't know I'm good at other sports other than track. "Come on Cammi." He pleaded. I looked at Jace and got up. I knew he was dying to see how I played. Dang.

I scored every time I shot. It was Landon, Devon, and I against Chase, Blake, and my dad. Our team ended up winning, mostly because of me. I high-fived everyone.

"You were amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could play?" Jace asked as I made my way over to where he was standing with both our mom's.

"I just didn't." he nodded. We went home later. He dropped me off at my house. I managed to get everyone to stay at the park. I got dressed and waited Jace should come back about four.

"Cambrey!" Jace yelled loudly. "What is up with the rose petals? Cambrey!" he yelled again. I could hear him from all the way in the dinning room. I had everything perfect. Apparently he followed the petal track. "Why didn't you an- whoa." He stopped himself.

I had a table set for two. Exactly like the romantic dinner scene you see in movies. Except I wasn't wearing a dress. I was wearing an old t-shirt and jeans. If he didn't like the casual outfit with the romantic setting he didn't show it. "What is this for?" he asked.

"This is your present. Well one of them." I replied smiling as we ate. We finished and I did the dishes. I grabbed a bag off the kitchen counter and walked back into the dinning room. "Hold on I will be right back." I stated and walked into the hall.

A few minutes later I tapped Jace on the shoulder. He turned around and just stared. "Do you like it?" I was wearing a white t-shirt with a number seven in blue color on the front and 'Benet' on the back.

"I love it. When are you going to wear it?"

"Every basketball game." I responded. We talked the rest of the night. I enjoyed my present and he loved his. I need to say 'I love you' more often. We fell asleep on the couch with our song playing. What a perfect night.


	28. Chapter 28 Always Something

28. Always something

I walked into the country club that Paisley's dad owned. Eh, it was summer and I needed cash. With four brothers still living in the house my mom couldn't afford to give all of us an allowance. But that is not the point. The point is my mad topic. My mad topic for this week, insert smile here, is all the girls that throw themselves all over Jace. There is this one umm….how do I put it…. special girl. Her name is Gretchen Kelly. She was Jace's old girlfriend before he moved here. He said she was clingy and always wanted to be around him twenty four seven. But she still lives in Oregon. I have never met her before. Thank you Jesus for that small miracle.

"Okay so what do you want for lunch?" Jace asked as we stood in line. It was lunch; duh I think you already knew that.

"I don't know what are you having?"

"Hot dog." We went and sat down at our table after I made a selection. I picked a hot dog. Wow, I know.

"So do you like it so far?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah tell your dad thank you."

"Will do." Jace finished lunch and got up from the table. I got up with him and we walked to our positions. I got to the track and he headed to the kitchen. He was a waiter. My class came and went. We did stretches for fifteen minutes and ran for the rest of the time. Although all I could think about were those girls and Jace. Man was I hung up on girls today or what? Wait don't answer that.

I walked hand-in-hand with Jace into the country club the next day. We did our normal thing and met up for lunch.

We sat at our normal table, but some of our group was already there. I sat down but all I could do was wonder. I wondered if Gretchen ever got mad if girls threw themselves at Jace back in Oregon. And if she did, did she show it or keep it bottled up like me? I should tell Jace what's wrong. But what can he do to stop it?

"Cambrey?" Jace asked. He was waving a hand in front of my face. I focused on my surroundings. No one was left at the table except Jace and I. Apparently I spaced out.

I came into my house tired. I went into the living room to find Devon, Landon and Blake in there. I sat down next to Blake as he watched Devon and Landon play against each other. I laid my head on his lap.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No." he got a pillow form the loveseat and put it on his lap. I laid my head on it and closed my eyes. He draped a blanket over me and then his arm. I loved my sensitive, comfortable brothers. And that's what I was thinking about when I fell asleep.

"So I heard you fell asleep on Blake last night." Jace said and laughed. How did he know? Did he have cameras in my house? Does he have one in my room and bathroom? I hope he doesn't that's where I get changed! Oh my gosh maybe he watches that!

"Ya how did you know that? You don't have cameras in my room do you?" I asked as we walked into the country club once again. And he laughed. So he does!

"Chase told me when I called this morning. He said you were in the living room sleeping on Blake and that he didn't want to move you but he really had to go to the bathroom." Why do all my brothers have to got to the bathroom when I fall asleep on them?

"Oh." I simply said to him. We walked outside and leaned in to kiss. But someone stopped us.

"Jacie! Oh Jacie!" we heard a voice from behind us. We turned around to see who it was. There was a bleach blonde girl standing about two feet from us. Jace jerked his arm from around my waist and pulled it to his side. What in the world was going on?

"Gre-gre-Gretchen?" Jace asked the girl in disbelief. Whoa whoa whoa hold up. Gretchen? As in Gretchen Kelly? The one who dated jace to get another guy then dumped him. I am not letting her near Jace. Not in this life time.


	29. Chapter 29 Moving in

29. Moving here

"Yes silly who else?" she said in a 'your dumb' tone. She was getting on my nerves already and she hadn't even been here five seconds.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still in shock.

"Oh just checking things out. This is a really nice place."

Jace nodded. I cleared my throat I was not going unnoticed. Gretchen's eyes turned to me.

"Who is this Jace?"

"Oh Gretchen this is…is.."

"Cambrey." I finished. This boy is getting talked to later. He looked back at Gretchen.

"Yes this is Cambrey my...my.."

"Girlfriend." I finished trying to hide my exasperation. Jace we might just break up right now if you keep doing that.

"Yeah this is my girlfriend Cambrey."

"It's nice to meet you Cambrey." she said putting a smile on her face. I shook her hand putting a fake smile on my face.

"You to." Jace turned to me.

"Babe I think you need to get to the track. Your shift starts in a couple minutes." oh so now I'm his girlfriend.

"Actually you do. Your shift starts in three minutes. Mine starts in fifteen." he just looked at the smile on my face.

"Ok bye." he kissed my forehead. Umm.. You never had a problem kissing my lips before! What is the deal now! We are soo talking later. I didn't say anything to him. I knew that he knew what I was thinking.

"So what kind of name is Cambrey?" Gretchen said as if she actually cared.

"It's American for angel." she nodded.

"So umm I'll see you later." she said and walked off. Thank you Jesus for small miracles.

The summer was coming to a end. I was sad about it. My sisters were leaving for college in two days. I was going back to school tomorrow. I lay down thinking of what to wear for the first day as a sophomore. Everyone was moving on up in life. Landon and Blake were going to college. Thankfully in state. Chase is going to be the oldest highschooler in our family, a senior. Devon is going to be a junior. I am still the youngest though nothing changed there. I am excited for tomorrow, but I lay on my bed soaking the last hours of summer up.

I walked into the doors of the high school the next morning with Berkley at my side.

"We are sophomores!" Berkley squealed. She had been saying that over and over as I drove us to school. I don't know how many more times she will say it before I finally hit her. I went to my new locker and put stuff in it to decorate it later.

"Hey babe." Jace said as he came behind me. Berkley went off to get Paisley. I turned to him. He had the "I'm sorry" look on his face. He has reached a new level of stupidgirlness. Yes I made that word up.

"What Jace?" ok lets just say we never got around to talking last night.

"We are sophomores now. And I'm sorry." he apologized. His old girlfriend shows up and then he acts all shy and nervous just because of her and he is SORRY! Nice try buddy, but I know that card.

"Yeah me too." I shut my locker and looked down at my schedule. I had algebra first hour, lovely. Insert disappointment here.

"Come on Cambrey," he ran in front of me. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just in shock."

"She is your old girlfriend Jace. Don't you get it OLD!" Was I overreacting?

"I understand. I just. I.." he veered off. He just's a lot these days.

"Hey Carr. Hey Jace what's going on?" Devon asked as he approached us.

"Jace's _old_ girlfriend showed up yesterday and he is sorry for forgetting my name and that I am his umm… what's the word I'm looking for.." I questioned Jace. Does he get it now?

"Girlfriend. I told you I was sorry."

"A sorry boyfriend wouldn't forget his girlfriends name." I stated.

"Carr can I talk to you for a second?" It wasn't really a question. He just pulled me into a janitors closet. "Cambrey listen to me." uh-oh full name he is serious.

"About what? About Jace's stupidity? I already know all about it thanks for the talk."

"Cambrey the guy was confused. I mean if Amber walked in here and I was with Sheyenne I would forget what was happening to. Just forgive him he made a mistake and trust me as long as Landon, Blake, Chase and I are around it wont happen again." he told me and I smiled. We stepped out of the closet and I went to Jace and hugged him as my sign of forgiveness.

All our group were at our old table from last year eating.

"Cammi are you running track this year?" Paisley asked. She's on the cheer squad this year.

"Yeah I think I am." I answered putting some fries in my mouth. Paisley nodded in response.

"No way! Ohmigod Jacie! Is that you!" I didn't have to turn around to know who was approaching our table. Gretchen. Everyone turned around except me.

"Hi." Jace's response came out quiet. Everyone stared at Gretchen as she sat down in between Jace and I.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Jacie?" she said in her high-pitched voice.

He said their names as he pointed to them. "Preston is on the basketball team with me. Cara is his girlfriend. Berkley is one of Cambrey's best friends. Paisley is on the cheer squad. And you already know-" he was interrupted by Gretchen.

"Your on the cheer squad!" she asked turning her attention to Paisley. Paisley nodded.

"Me to. I'm trying out today after school."

Paisley was going to answer but I wanted to ask Miss Gretchen why in the world she was here.

"So Gretchen why are you at our school?"

"Oh my dad bought a place down here and he got a new job." No see what I meant was. Why in the world are you at this particular school there are so many others. I wanted to say that so bad but I just nodded. Gretchen talked about cheer throughout the rest of lunch. The bell rang and she got up from between Jace and I.

"By Jacie see you later." Gretchen was not going to be sitting between Jace and I for the rest of high school it just was not going to happen. I went home that day and dropped my bag on my bedroom floor. I started on homework. Yes this country is crazy. They give you homework on the first day back. I fell asleep on my math book that night. Gosh I hate algebra.


	30. Chapter 30 Wedding Day

30. Wedding day

It was official wedding day. No I'm not getting married. Mallory is getting married. Carter asked about a month ago. It was a sunny day and they were at lunch outside. She came running in that day yelling.

_I was sitting in my room talking to Jace on the phone when I heard a door slam._

"_Jace I'll call you back."_

"_Ok." I hung up and went to the kitchen._

"_Everyone come in here!" Mallory yelled throughout the house so everyone could hear. Everyone rushed into the kitchen._

"_What I'm trying to beat Chase at Xbox!" Devon yelled before he even got to the kitchen. Chase trailing on in behind him._

"_Mami guess what!" she asked as mom walked into the room._

"_What is all the fuss?"_

"_Carter just proposed to me!" Mallory practically yelled. My brothers went back into the living room bored. And the girls stayed in the kitchen. _

"_That's great sweetie!" my mom said to her. She had gotten over being mad at Mallory. I just love fake tears._

Today is a sunny July afternoon. Mallory is standing in front of the mirror in the church that is set up looking at herself. She had the fairytale wedding dress on. You know big puffy white. Yup that one.

"Do I look okay?" she asked for the hundredth millionth time today. I know it is her big day but come on!

"Yes you look fine can you go get married now!" I asked in a annoyed and drastic tone. Her friend Elizabeth is her brides maid. My mom walked in a minute later after I said that.

"Mallory honey we're waiting." she said as she peeked her head in. Mallory nodded and started walking out. Thank you Jesus. My mom and I went to our seats in the church. The music started to play and Mallory walked slowly down the aisle.

"One down seven to go." my mom told me and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

A little bit later we were at the reception. We cut the cake and Mallory and Carter feed cake to each other. It was hilarious because some got in Mallory's hair. She didn't really like that. Elizabeth gave her bride's maid speech. It made us all cry even my brothers. Carter and Mallory went off to their honeymoon. They were going to New York. Weird I know. All in all it was a good day. Around eight forty five I went to bed and I fell asleep fast.

I walked into the high school and saw Preston. I went over to him.

"Hey pressey what's up?" he whipped around. He had circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Oh nothing." his voice cracked.

"Where's Cara?" he is always with Cara.

"Oh she's sick." I nodded and said bye. I went to my first hour.

Preston was acting weird all day. Just like the world was going to end. At lunch he wouldn't speak and wouldn't eat either.

"Preston?" I whispered to him in biology.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" his face stayed composed for the first time.

"I can't tell you."

"Well if you want to talk you know I'm here." he nodded.

I walked to my locker and opened it. I was the only one left in the school I thought until I saw Preston.

"Preston what are you doing here?" I questioned as he walked closer.

"Can you drive me to your house?"

"Yeah but-"

"Please take me to your house." he said as he interrupted me.

"Ok." I said I looped my arm through his.

We got to my house and went to my room.

"Close and lock the door Cambrey." he said. I gave him a funny look and did what he said. "You said I could talk to you when I'm ready. I'm ready." I nodded.

"What is it?"

"Cambrey sit down. I wish I had." he whispered the last thing. I sat on my bed next to him. He took in a deep breath. "Cambrey Cara is pregnant."

What! "She's what!" I almost yelled.

"SHHH!" he quieted me.

"What do you mean she is pregnant?"

"Cambrey?" I looked at him dumbstruck. I couldn't answer.

I can't believe it! One of my best friends is pregnant. How in the world do you answer that?


	31. Chapter 31 Hectic

31. Hectic

He did say pregnant right? I'm not just making things up.

"Cambrey?" he questioned again.

"Oh my god." I stated.

"Cambrey I know that seems…." he veered off.

"YOU GOT MY BEST FRIEND PRGANANT!" I yelled at him. "Everyone knows you are supposed to got to college, get married then have a family!"

"You don't think I didn't know that! Yes Cambrey I totally meant for us to have a baby when we are sophomores!" he yelled right back sarcastically.

"What are you guys going to do?" my voice went back to normal. I am surprised no one came up here to see what was wrong yet.

"We're going to get an abortion." I nodded.

"That's good."

"Cambrey you have to help me." he almost begged.

"Preston I would love to but I'm not a certified doctor to do an abortion." I stated very seriously.

"No not with that. Can I spend the night tonight just for one night?"

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"My mom will ask me what's wrong."

"I'll have to ask."

It was nine and Preston was going to spend the night. My mom agreed not asking why. You know sometimes I like that parent skill. Never ask your child just say yes. It makes you not have to lie so much.

Preston was trailing on my heels as we walked into school. Cara was coming to school today. Somehow some way they were getting out of school at two to get an abortion. As we walked farther into the hall I saw Cara at her locker. To an outsider she looked like a normal healthy person.

"Hey Care bear." I said as I walked to her. She turned around at her unusual nickname I gave her.

"Oh hi Cambrey." she said I hugged her.

"I know Cara." I whispered as we pulled away.

"Preston?" she whispered knowing what I meant. I nodded in response.

The day had gone by and not once had I seen Jace. Instead of going straight home after school I went to the Benet residence. I knocked on the door and his mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Benet is Jace here?"

"Well hello Cambrey. He's sick he's up in his room." she said letting me pass her. I ran upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Jace?" I whispered as I creaked the door open.

"I'm not asleep come on in Cambrey."

"How did you know it was me?" I walked into the room fully now.

"You're my girlfriend I know your voice." I sat down on his bed and grabbed his hand. He sat up in a sitting position.

"Jace something major happened."

"What? Your not having a baby are you. Oh my gosh that would mean your cheating on me!"

"No Jace I'm not the one who is." he looked at me confused.

"Cara is pregnant." I said it just like Preston did.

"Oh my gosh is it Preston's?"

"Yeah they are getting an abortion." he slid over making room for me and we laid down as I rested my head on his chest.

"You know I want us to have kids someday." he said staring off into space.

"Me to but can we finish college first?" I asked him not really caring exactly what he said. I was going to finish college.

"Yeah I would like that." he smiled at me. I fell asleep at Jace's that night.

"Miss Nicholson what did you get for sixteen?" Mrs. Harrison asked as she stood at her desk. I was in math. Oh crap I forgot to do my homework.

"Umm.. Five?" five is the answer to everything math in my manual of life. That and you always hear it in movies when they don't know. I miswell give it a shot.

"No it is twenty. Miss Nicholson did you do your homework?" everyone turned to me. The bell rang just then. Thank you so much. Everyone rushed out of the room. I was almost out the door when, "Miss Nicholson can I see you?" it was one of those rhetorical questions that teachers ask.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked as I walked to her desk.

"Why did you not do your homework?"

"I fell asleep." on my boyfriend but I wasn't going to add that part.

"On whom?"

"My boyfriend."

"Uh-huh I see and seeing your boyfriend was more important than doing homework?" It was in my book.

"No I just…" I veered off.

"Do the assignment and hand it in tomorrow." she waved a hand to dismiss me. Maybe I should do math next time.

I sat in my room after school looking blankly at the math book. I seemed to always do that.

"Can someone help me!" I yelled downstairs. I need to pass this class. My mom came in assuming probably that it was a girl thing.

"What is it honey?"

"Do you know anything about algebra?" I questioned.

"Algebra help!" she yelled out my door. Chase came in.

"What are you doing Cammi?" he asked picking my math book up. We got it done and I was happy.

An hour or so later I was sitting on my bed watching _Full House_ reruns. I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was that uncle Jesse should sing to the donkey Michelle bought.


	32. Chapter 32 Are you sure?

_** you sure?**_

_**Ok so there are stages in relationships. There's the first which is the do-you-love-me. Then can't-be-apart. After that is the I-just-want-to-kiss-you. Finally is the we-are-a-cute-couple-I-know. Jace and I had two of the four. Yes they are the first two. Paisley is going through stages now. She has a crush on this new guy named Chance. He is really cute. Not in a boyfriend way though. Anyway she can't get up the nerve to ask him to have lunch or something! The girl needs to do something.**_

"_**Jace?" **_

"_**Yeah?" we were sitting on my bed. I was cold so I had a blanket over me.**_

"_**Can you do me a favor please?" I knew he would say yes even before he knew what he was doing.**_

"_**What is it?" ok maybe not.**_

"_**Do you think Chance is nice?" I asked avoiding my favor.**_

"_**Yeah he seems nice. Did you know he runs track also?"**_

"_**No how did you know that?"**_

"_**He has my chemistry class." I just nodded.**_

"_**Paisley likes him you know." I stated.**_

"_**Yeah I know."**_

"_**Paisley oh my gosh! Guess what I heard." I ran to her locker the next morning.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Chance is going to ask you out." we squealed and the people passing by us stared. It might have been because we were holding hands and jumping up and down. **_

"_**Who told you?" paisley asked as our squealing died down.**_

"_**Jace." ok well he didn't say it exactly like that. He said he was going to invite Chance over to do homework. But that doesn't mean Paisley and I cant come right? **_

"_**Oh my gosh I'm so excited. Cambrey what should I wear?"**_

_**It was Thursday night. The night Jace asked Chance to come over.**_

"_**Why are we going to Jace's house?" Paisley asked as I pulled into Jace's driveway.**_

"_**I want to ask him something."**_

"_**Why can't you just text him? Can I go on my date now?" she asked annoyed at me. I was going to drive her to her date because she wanted me to go with them. I didn't answer her. I got out of the car and rang the bell. Lets just say Jace knew nothing about my plan.**_

_**The door opened.**_

"_**Cambrey? Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here I-" I interrupted Jace.**_

"_**Is Chance here?"**_

_**He looked hurt. "Yeah but-"**_

"_**Good. PAISLEY!" I called out to her as I walked into the door. Paisley ran to the door.**_

_**I walked into the living room and saw Chance with a math book in his lap.**_

"_**Hi Chance." I said. I sat down next to him.**_

"_**Umm.. Hi Cambrey how did you know Jace lived here?" he asked. Paisley sat down on the other side of him. Paisley laughed at his unfunny joke. Yes I know she has a huge crush problem.**_

"_**That is so funny Chance." she patted his knee.**_

_**I looked at paisley weird and then turned to Chance.**_

"_**Jace is my boyfriend." he nodded.**_

"_**Cambrey why-" I cut Jace off again. I jumped up from the couch and grabbed his hand.**_

"_**Jace I need to talk to you." I pulled him into his room.**_

"_**What is the deal?" he asked.**_

"_**I may have told Paisley that Chance was going to ask her out."**_

"_**Why? Cambrey our test is tomorrow."**_

"_**I know just take an hour off of studying. It doesn't matter." I said not fully knowing the words that were coming out of my mouth.**_

_**He laughed a little. "Coming from the girl that stays up until midnight studying for a test."**_

"_**Jace please." I begged.**_

"_**Fine," he walked with me into the living room, "Chance lets take a hour off of studying and go out to dinner." Chance closed the text book and got his phone off of the table. He put it in his back pocket.**_

"_**Ok where are we going?"**_

_**We ended up going to the diner. We stayed more than an hour. Paisley and Chance got a separate booth. I knew Chance liked Paisley. I was excited for her.**_

"_**Cambrey!" Paisley yelled coming to my locker.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Chance so likes me." she stated.**_

"_**Are you sure?" **_

"_**Yes he had that I-like-you look on his face."**_

"_**That's awesome." Maybe, just maybe Paisley will get to go through stages in a relationship to.**_


	33. Chapter 33 Simple Words

33. Simple words

"Hi Cambrey." Chance said as I walked to my locker.

"Hey what's up?" I stopped in the hallway.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok go."

"Well can you meet me at the diner at seven tonight?" Tonight was Friday. I love Fridays.

"Sure but you know Jace is my boyfriend right?"

"Yeah no I didn't mean meet me meet me. I meant meet me." That sounded confusing yet I just nodded.

Three hours later I was sitting on Jace's bed. I looked at the clock.

"So Paisley and Chance like each other?" he asked. I started over thinking the whole meeting him tonight.

"Yeah. Jace Chance asked me to meet him at the diner tonight." I said as I laid my feet on his lap.

"Cool." Jace trusted me. I'm glad.

"Yeah but I'm over thinking it."

"Why?"

"Well he has this weird thing about him that I just can't point it out. I think he has a secret side that know one knows about."

"Yeah Cambrey he robs banks." he said sarcastically.

"Jace I'm serious." I sat up. He ran a hand down my arm.

"What do you think Cambrey?" his voice was serious now.

"I don't know. But there is a secret side of him and I'm going to find out." I looked at the clock it was six forty-five.

"I better go." I grabbed my purse and kissed Jace goodbye.

"Over here." Chance called to me. I smiled at him. I sat down and we ordered.

"So what did you ask me here for?"

"Well I know Paisley likes me and I like her but only in a friend way."

"Why don't you tell Paisley this instead of me?"

"Because there is something else." I waited for three minutes as he contemplated how he should say it. What else could there be?

"Chance?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"Just tell me its ok." he drew in a deep breath.

"Cambrey I like guys." I was confused. So, he likes guys, I like girls.

"What's the problem? I like girls." I was utterly confused. Was I stupid for not understanding?

"No Cambrey I mean I- Give me your arm." I gave it to him. He pulled out an ink pen and wrote on the inside of my arm horizontal.

"Chance I don-" he gave my arm back to me. I looked at it. No stared at is a better phrase. I knew something was up. I read the words but I couldn't believe they were true.

"Tell Paisley I'm sorry. I like her I just can't…" I interrupted him.

"Chance its ok." I looked at him after those few short seconds. I smiled at him. "Your awesome Chance."

"But I hurt Paisley."

"I'll talk to her." he nodded. A few minutes later we left. I went back to Jace's. I told my mom I was spending the night. I looked at my arm over and over again. I still couldn't believe it.

"Hey what's up?" Jace asked as he answered the door. I walked in.

"Jace Chance likes guys." I put my arm to my side.

"Of course he does they get him better." he didn't understand.

"No he- Look." I showed him the writing on my arm. He had the same look on his face I had had on my face. I knew what he was reading. My arm said "I'm gay." Two simple words that would tear Paisley's world apart for a few days. Two simple words that changes everyone's perspective on that person.

"No way."

"Yeah I know."

"Paisley is going to be hurt."

"I don't want to tell her. She is in love with that guy."

"You have to."

I walked into the same doors the next day. Same high school yet it was different.

"Ok Cambrey what should I wear for our second date?" Paisley asked as she ran up to me. Aww come on I have to say it the minute I see her!

"Your not going." I stated.

"You sound like my dad. Paisley you are-" I cut her off.

"No Paisley listen. I have to tell you something for Chance."

"What is it?" she was confused. I had washed the writing from my arm.

"Paisley," I held up a sheet of paper. "That is why you aren't going." I said after she read and consumed all of it.

"No."

"I'm sorry." I really hope she doesn't cry.


	34. Chapter 34 First Fight

34. First fight

Paisley stared at the paper. She kept looking at it.

"Why didn't he tell me this?" Paisley asked.

"He didn't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to talk to you." she walked away.

"Paisley I know your upset but how is this my fault." I said standing in front of her.

"He told you and not me." I wasn't following.

"Your confusing me Paisley." students passed us as the bell rang.

"I don't know how to explain it any better." she stalked off and I let her. I sat down in front of my locker. This wasn't my fault. I'm not gay. She is an idiot I strongly dislike her. She makes no sense and blames everything on everyone else.

"Cambrey?" I heard a voice. I looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Chance Paisley is mad."

"Yeah why wouldn't she be?"

"No she's mad at me for you not telling her."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Try telling her that."

"Cambrey? oh hey Chance." Berkley said walking up to us as we sat on the ground.

"Hey Berkley."

"Paisley is mad. I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Then why are you?"

"To give you your lip-gloss back. Here." she handed it to me and walked off. I couldn't believe this. Its craziness.

"I'm going to talk to her." Chance got up. I went to class a few minutes later.

After school I went into the library. I pulled out my science book and started studying.

"Cambrey." I looked up and saw Jace standing there.

"Are you here to give me back a possession?" I hate Paisley.

"What? No Cambrey what are you talking about?" he sat down next to me.

"Paisley told Berkley not to talk to me. She's mad at me. Next thing I know Cara and Preston won't be talking to me."

"I heard Chance talking to her. She was yelling at him."

"I don't know why she takes her anger out on everyone else." I closed my science book.

"Hey kiddo how was school." Devon asked as I walked into the living room. I told him the whole thing.

"Sounds bad. Want me to talk to Paisley?"

"No she's not a good friend anyway."

I went up to my room. Mom wasn't home yet. She doesn't get off until seven now. The door bell rang and I ran downstairs.

"Dad?" I asked as I saw him. Devon came up next to me.

"Hey."

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?" Devon asked him as we went into the living room.

"Well, I found someone." he said.

"That's good what help did you give them?" I asked. He always told us to be good to people.

"No Cambrey I mean I found a woman that I'm in love with. We are getting married." he explained to me.

"That's great." Devon inputted. My mom walked in right then.

"Anyone home?" she called.

"In here!" I yelled from the living room.

"Oh, Scott what are you doing here?" she asked and sat down next to Devon.

"I'm getting married Tasha."

"That's great." she said and smiled.

"I have to talk to you though can we.." he left it open.

"Of course." they went into the kitchen. Devon and I looked at each other then ran for the kitchen door to hear.

"Tasha I told Marsha that I had an ex-wife and eight kids. She said that was fine but she well.." veering of is never good.

"But what Scott?"

"She doesn't want to be around all of you."

"Your saying you would chose some woman over your family? So what now the kids can't visit you anymore because Marsha said so. What do you want me to tell them especially Cambrey." she was mad. And I was almost in tears.

"I have to go." I whispered to Devon.

"CAMBREY!" he yelled after me.

"See what Marsha has caused." I heard mom say as I ran up the stairs. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Two seconds later it swung open and Devon walked in.

"Cambrey its ok." he hugged me. I made the sleeve of his shirt wet. I loved him.

"No its not. Paisley is mad at me. Berkley wont talk to me because of her. And now dad can't come near us. The world has fallen into a pile of stone and wood. All there is left is dust that's all." I told him. My world is crashing under me and burying me under.

I went to my locker in the morning. No one came and squealed that they got a new out fit. Or that someone asked them out. No one came and asked me for boyfriend advice. Paisley and Berkley did none of that.

"Cambrey?" I heard a voice. I got pulled out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I didn't turn around. I didn't want to look at whoever was talking to me.

"I talked to Paisley Cambrey. She isn't mad at you anymore." woopdedo.

"She's not my real friend neither is Berkley." I turned around to see who I was talking to. Chance stood in front of me, hands in his pockets, staring up at me.

"What are you talking about? Cambrey this is my fault they really are yo-" I cut him off. Realization came at me like running into a brick wall; fast and hard.

"I'm serious. Paisley made this my fault; which she always does. Berkley could have talked to me but she didn't. She wanted to be mad as well. She likes Paisley better for a friend. They aren't my friends. Friends don't do that." I explained talking to myself more than him.

I sat with Jace, Preston ,Cara and Chance at lunch. Berkley and Paisley didn't show. Word was that they were sitting together. Maybe just maybe they will apologize.


	35. Chapter 35 FYI

35. FYI

I went to my locker after lunch. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Cambrey?" I heard. I knew who it was so I didn't turn around.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Cambrey. I just…" I hate when people don't finish what they are going to say.

"Yeah your so sorry." I shot back and turned around. Paisley was wearing a pink skirt with white flowers and a white top. She looked ugly. Yes I know its not nice.

"Cambrey I know I blamed you and I apologize. That's a habit I have towards people. I'm sorry." This is a suckish apology.

"Yeah me to." I walked away but then Paisley appeared in front of me.

"Cambrey we have to talk about this." she pleaded.

"Ok Paisley lets talk, lets talk about how you blamed this whole thing on me. Or lets talk about how you got Berkley not to talk to me," I paused and looked at her face. It was angry, she didn't want to hear it. "No you don't like talking about that? Ok what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I can't help it if your mad Cambrey. And Berkley could have talked to you if she wanted, maybe she likes me better. Did you ever think that?" she asked. She yelled at me.

"She doesn't like you better."

"What you don't like talking about that?" she asked my question from before.

"I don't like talking about things you didn't do. Berkley had nothing to do with you. I thought you came to apologize not yell at me."

"She still likes me better." she stated.

"Shut up Paisley." She is getting on my nerves.

"Aww is Cambrey trying to be mean to me?" she said in a baby voice.

"I'm not you just don't like admitting that what you did was wrong! Now your bringing Berkley into it!" I yelled. I felt arms coming around my shoulders.

"Hey, hey stop what's all the yelling about Carr?" I heard Devon ask. Chase and Jace were probably with him.

"Cambrey I didn't know that you get your big brothers and your boyfriend to handle your fights." she gasped at the end faking shock.

"I said to shut up!" I yelled again and moved forward. Paisley stepped back.

"Hey stop. Cambrey lets go to class." Jace said and grabbed my hand as Devon let go of me. I walked with Jace down the hallway. I don't like Paisley. Hate is a very strong accurate word that I feel about Paisley. I officially hate Paisley.

I slammed the front door as Devon, Chase and I walked into the house. Jace had to go home to study. Mom was at work as usual. I walked into the kitchen with Chase to see Mallory sitting at the table.

"Mallory what are you doing here?" Chase asked. He was as confused as I was.

"I need to tell everyone something." she replied.

I didn't talk about the fight today. I didn't want to talk about it with anyone. Yet I knew someone was going to bring it up sooner or later.

"Cambrey why were you and Paisley yelling at each other this morning?" Chase asked. Come on really?

"I don't want to talk about it Chase just leave me alone." I walked out of the kitchen. I hated Paisley. She made me feel betrayed.

"I'll be right back." I heard Mallory say to Chase. I'm not talking to you either. I shut my door and laid on my bed. I heard a knock two minutes later.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come in Cammi?" Mallory's voice was muffled from behind the door.

"No."

"But I think we really need to talk about something."

"No we don't." I explained.

"Yes we do Cammi."

"Ok," I opened the door and sat back on my bed. "Let's not talk about how Paisley is mad at me for something I didn't do. Let's not talk about how she got Berkley not to talk to me. And I don't want to talk about how Devon, Chase and Jace had to keep me from hitting her." I said in all one breath. She looked at me. It was that I-know-I-was-right look.

"Tell me everything start to finish."

"Well it started…" I told her everything. She didn't interrupt. I love my crazy family.

Mom got home a couple hours later. We all sat in the living room. Well not the college kids but yeah.

"Mom, everyone I have something to tell you." we all listened intently as Mallory spoke. "Well ok what has ten fingers and ten toes?" she asked.

"A human?" Chase answered the stupid question.

She nodded. "Everyone Carter and I are having a baby." oh my gosh. I'm going to be an aunt! But I still hate Paisley.


	36. Chapter 36 Tell me what i want to hear

me what I want to hear

My phone vibrated in my pocket again. It was probably Paisley. She had been calling nonstop. I had forty-eight calls and fifty-six text messages from her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket for the forty-eighth time. I looked at the caller ID; Dad. That's a new one.

"Hello, Cambrey are you there?" he said in a panicked tone. He was whispering so Marsha is probably around. He is back in Iowa.

"I'm listening."

"Cambrey I'm sorry its not my fault." Not his fault? He can get rid of that mean wicked woman anytime he wants and its not his fault? That's a good one. I hung up, I didn't want to talk to him.

"I told you I wanted a pickle!" I heard Mallory yell from the kitchen a few seconds later. She has been having mood swings lately. Its driving Carter nuts but more importantly its driving me nuts; and I don't live with her! Poor Carter.

"Ok which top this one or this one?" Berkley asked as I pulled my chemistry book out of my locker. Yes Berkley and I have made up. We are beasties now.

"The purple its cuter." I closed the locker and started walking to fourth hour. She put her camera back into her huge purse. She went the opposite direction of me.

"Cambrey?" a voice asked me. I turned to see a tired Paisley.

"Can I help you?"

"All I want is my best friend back Cambrey." she stated.

"Maybe you should think about that before you do something mean like that."

"It's a learning experience." she walked closer.

"Your sure going to learn what I've experienced without anyone talking to you." I knew that was true. Berkley said she wasn't going to talk to Paisley again.

"Cambrey come on what about your belief in second chances?"

"I have exceptions to that Paisley you know that." She did I told her all ten of them.

"You gave Jace a second chance."

"Actually he gave me one. I broke up with him remember? Paisley are you sure you were my friend?" She didn't seem to be getting the facts straight. When you try and show someone up you should get the facts or at least remember them.

"Why won't you forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, learned from it, and now I want my friend back. My plan was for you to forgive me."

"But see Paisley the world doesn't run on your commands. You can't hurt someone then want it all to be better. And plans sometimes take an unexpected turn. Right now your at a dead end." Her eyes were mad.

"Cambrey!" she yelled.

"Now you know how I felt two days ago. I wanted my dad to chose his kids over his new wicked fiancé. Yet he didn't do as I wished now he wants it all to be better between us." I responded calmly as ever.

"Why is this about your dad? If being mad at me now is about your dad then you have some problems."

"Your right I do have problems. Life is full of problems and sometimes you never get them fixed." she looked at me weird. Wondering why I wasn't yelling right back at her. "Go find a different problem Paisley and a new friend." I walked to chemistry. As I was out of sight from her eyes I smiled.

Life is a very special thing. Everything and everyone is put for a reason. You are given obstacles to overcome and challenges to face. You can run in fear or you can stand right up and meet it face to face. People are the same in a way. Every person you meet is given a task, an impact they make on your life. Whether it be good or bad. They give you learning experiences. You make mistakes and learn from them. Yet you might come out on top after facing a person or a challenge. And if you don't, well, that person or challenge has gotten to you. To me that isn't a good thing. After that heartwarming insight on the topic you probably think I will stop and tell you something sweet and happy endingish. I won't, but I will tell you something else. I think of life as a video game. There is always a battle to be fought and if your that one lucky person, at the end of that game there will be a special word on the screen. It will be in yellow letters with an exclamation point at the end; that word is winner. I hope to be the winner of my video game.

"I'm not going to answer it." I said for the fourth time. I was talking to Jace five months later. It was the day of my dad's wedding and he keeps calling me.

"Cambrey just say hi the guy is sorry."

"I'm not going to answer it." that would be the fifth time now.

"Cambrey your dad is on the phone he wants to speak to you." mom said as she entered the room with the phone in her hand. Her right hand covered the receiver.

"Tell him I'm not here." Jace sighed and got up from the bed. He took the phone from my mothers hands and put it up to his ear.

"Hello Mr. Nicholson this is Cambrey's boyfriend Jace….. Yes I am a straight A student….four point oh…. Yes Cambrey is right here one second." he handed the phone to me. I could see my mom smile out of the corner of my eye, probably at what Jace was saying and doing. I pushed his hand away. "Cambrey Noelle Nicholson if you do not talk to your father right this second you will not be seeing me around here or at school for a long while." he made no effort to put his hand over the receiver. My mom just kept smiling. I grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cambrey hi. Listen I'm sorry about everything. That is a real nice boy you have there though."

"Thanks I think so to." I smiled at Jace.

"Cambrey I'm sorry Marsha is tearing us apart but I will call you any free time I have." he said I could hear a door open in the background.

"Dad, Marsha is only half of it. You are the other half."

"Yes honey I know. Cambrey I have to go I'll call you later, love you." The line went dead. He didn't hear a word I said to him a second ago. He was too worried about the wedding starting.

My mom and Jace looked at me.

"If he loved any of us he wouldn't marry her." Yet my opinion didn't matter. At least not to him.

"He loves you." Jace said to me. We, well I, was about to fall asleep. We were on my bed and it was eleven. My dad was probably on his way to the reception by now.

"I guess."

"Well if he doesn't then I'll love you enough for the both of us." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Jace."

"You know Cambrey one day after college I'll be like that guy in the Kay jewelers commercial."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take you to all the significant spots we had." I was caught up now.

"Good because I think that commercial is really cute." I closed my eyes and next thing I knew there was sunlight streaming through my window.

"Cambrey we are going to be late!" I got up and Jace and I went to school. We laughed through lunch. I saw Paisley out of the corner of my eye looking lost for a place to sit. I got up from our table.

"I still don't forgive you but I will let you sit with us." she walked behind me.

"What is she doing here Cambrey?" Berkley asked me as we sat down.

"I still believe in second chances." I stated. Paisley looked up at me and smiled at what I said. I guess I'll have to be the bigger person and make things better between us but hey, sometimes you have to do things yourself.


	37. Chapter 37 As for me

37. AS for me

Berkley is over and stealing the remote as I put my feet on Jace's lap. Paisley and I are kind of sort of friends. I don't know how to actually explain it.

"Ok did you like the red lights or the plain white ones?" my mom asked as she held a picture of both in each hand. She was redecorating the house but why do we need lights? Berkley groaned and her phone rang.

"Hello," she paused, "Oh hi Aaron." she said. Oh I forgot to tell you she has a new boyfriend. Yeah Aaron, Steven got caught cheating by none other than the amazing Magnificent Cambrey. Hey superhero names don't have to rhyme.

"The white." Jace and I answered in unison to my moms question. She nodded and hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Cambrey your vibrating." Jace said. I gave him a weird look. He nodded down to my pocket. Oh.

"What is this call everyone day?" I asked rhetorically. "Hello?" I answered. I didn't look at the caller ID.

"Cambrey? Cambrey are you there?" I heard a voice ask.

"Carter?" how in the heck did he get my number? Oh right he's calling from Mallory's number. Duh!

"Yeah you guys better get down to the hospital." he said. I jumped off of Jace's lap. I grabbed my purse and was hurriedly looking for my shoes.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Berkley and Jace were following.

"Well Cambrey in case you haven't noticed Mallory is going to have a baby."

"Yeah but wh- oh my god. MOM!" I yelled into the kitchen. I shoved my phone in Jace's hands and took off running.

"Can you tell me what in the world is wrong with my girlfriend other than she's crazy?" I heard Jace say to Carter. He is going to pay for that later.

"MOM!" I yelled again as I saw her.

"What are you yelling for honey?"

"Mallory is in labor we have to get to the hospital. I'll meet you there." I ran to the entry where Jace had my phone and Berkley was standing looking dumbstruck.

"Berkley honey you should go home." mom said and walked Berkley to her car. Which she never does for me just thought I'd let you know. She drove off.

"Jace we have to get to the hospital." I grabbed my phone.

"I know Car-"

"Carter tell Mallory not to have the baby yet." he laughed. This is not funny.

"You wanna tell me how long it will be until you get here, you know just to keep Mallory informed." he said. Why was this so funny?

"Two minutes."

"Ok Cambrey I'll tell her."

I got into my car with Jace in the passenger's side. He was laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on the road.

"Shouldn't your mom be in panic mode instead of you. She is going to be a first time grandma." he said between laughs. Was I really that funny today?

"Yeah but you know."

"No I don't please tell me." we pulled up to the hospital at that moment. We found Mallory's room. They said we couldn't go in but my mom could. She said she would keep us posted. Jace and I sat in the waiting room. Devon and the rest of my siblings would be coming later. We saw just then a young married couple. Probably twenty three. The lady had a baby in her arms. I saw the little girls face she was adorable. I put that image in the back of my head. She was crying as a nurse got the baby and hurried into the emergency area calling a doctor.

They sat down a couple chairs away. The nurse would not let them back there. She looked broken. Her husband had an arm around her trying to get her to stop crying. I wondered what was wrong. Apparently Jace knew what I was thinking.

"No Cambrey leave them alone." he whispered and pulled me back down. I got up anyway. This lady needed my help.

"Hello." I stated as I went over to them. They both looked up. "I'm Cambrey."

"Dylan. This is my wife Danielle." he responded.

"Hello Danielle can I help you in any way?" I felt a hand on my back.

"Cambrey she doesn't need your help. Sorry." he apologized to them.

"She might."

"Your sixteen. Come on lets go sit back down." he grabbed my hand and pulled me to our seats.

"She could have used my help." I said.

My mom entered the waiting room right then with a smile.

"Cambrey you are officially an aunt." I smiled and pulled Jace with me into the room.

I held my niece in my arms once everyone else in the room had already taken their turn.

"What's her name Mallory?" no one had asked that yet.

"Her name is Tara."

"Well hello Tara, I'm your Aunt Cambrey." I told her. She was so cute. She had the green eyes like both of her parents but she had Carters brown hair. She had me wrapped around her finger already.

Jace and I were blankly staring at the television. It wasn't turned on. I was thinking about that little girl. The one that was rushed into the emergency room. One day I would find her and ask her parents what had been wrong. I don't know why I wanted to know so badly but I did.

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked.

"That little girl that was rushed into the emergency room."

"Why?"

"I actually can't tell you."

"Don't think about it you don't need to worry about it."

I sat up so I could see his face.

"Jace I don't know why but I have a connection to her somehow." he looked at me.

"Ok what movie have been watching?" he asked.

"Jace I'm serious."

Landon walked in right then.

"Aww what are you two lovebirds doing?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Talking. Why does everyone want to know my business? Get out Landon." I don't know why I was yelling all of a sudden but I was.

"I'm going. Jace do you want to go also?" Jace looked scared for his life.

"You to." they practically ran out of the room. I sat on my bed. I hated being one of eight. Everyone thought they knew everything, and everyone wanted to help you through your problems. I heard a knock on my door. Lydia walked into my room.

"I take there is a reason why Landon and Jace came downstairs screaming." she stated. Screaming wow.

"Why do you expect it was me?" Everything is blamed on me. I thought it would be blamed on the older ones but apparently not.

"Because you're the only one upstairs now besides me." she sat down next to me. "What's wrong? Sister to sister." I sighed.

"All I want is to play my video game myself. I don't want a partner Lydia." she was confused.

"What do you mean hun?"

"Lydia I think of life as a video game. There is always a battle to be fought. And you can battle it yourself or you can have a partner. I want to play it by myself."

"Cambrey, Jace is your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah."

"Cambrey, Jace is your partner in your video game. Just like Shane is my partner."

"I never thought of it that way." she nodded and hugged me.

I looked at my family photo on my nightstand. I loved everyone in that photo. Maybe one day my mom will get married again. My brothers and sisters will become parents. Man I'll have a big family then. I have big plans for myself but first I'll finish my last two years of high school. Everyone will finish college and everyone will graduate.

We will all go on with our own video games. But as of right now I am happy with my life. Who knows what can happen in the next years to come but I'll battle that when it comes. And I know I'll have my video game partner right beside me. I wonder what word will be on my screen.


End file.
